When Fairy Tails Collide
by Rusbuster
Summary: Thanks to a combination of science and magic, an Anima-ish portal sucks in Earth-Land's and Edolas' Fairy Tail guilds. Now, in a strange, new world with minimal magic, skyscrapers, automobiles, and conspiracy theories about other worlds being sucked in prior, will the two Fairy Tails find a way to get back to their worlds? Or will this world get to them first?
1. Great, Big Bolts of Lightning

**EARTH-LAND**

It was your typical day in the Fairy Tail guild, chaotic and rambunctious as usual. Inside the guild, Cana was chugging down barrel upon barrel of whatever liquor was in said barrels, Erza was peacefully eating her strawberry cake until Gray unceremoniously crashed onto it thanks to Natsu flinging him from the other side, which caused Erza to unleash her full wrath on the two, poor boys asking for mercy,Team Shadow Gear is having a chat with each other, Wendy is simply watching Erza conduct her punishment on the two rambunctious boys, Lucy is chatting with Lisanna, and Happy is attempting to give Carla some fish, who is too busy chastising the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make wizard for their recklessness.

Team Sabertooth, comprising of Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and the Twin Dragons' Exceeds Frosch and Lector, are also at the guild hall, sitting at a table observing the rowdiness; they're here due to Makarov summoning Sting for some "master-to-master" meeting. Once Sting was summoned by Makarov to his office, they began their little meeting.

"What's up, Master Makarov?" Sting asked the shorter guild master.

"I'll get to the point, have you been sensing it?" Makarov asked the other.

"Sensing what?" Sting replied, an arch forming in his brows, denoting his confusion.

"Have you been sensing a surge in magic power recently?" Makarov replied with a deep expression on his face.

"I-uh..." Sting noticed an uncapped bottle of liquor on Makarov's desk. "You're drunk." Sting flatly stated.

" **I AM NOT DRUNK, BOY!** " Makarov yelled at the blonde guild master with a tone that definitely screams "drunk".

Sting just rolled his eyes at the outburst. "Whatever. Well, I haven't been feeling any surge of magic power until I got into your guild hall"

he stated. "Maybe it's because of the weird clouds directly on top of your guild hall?" he added.

"Clouds? What clouds?" Makarov asked with a confused tone. "Maybe you're the one that's drunk, Master Eucliffe!" he yelled yet again.

Sting rolled his eyes at the outburst yet again. "Ugh, perhaps if you went outside instead of drinking in your office all day..." Sting was

speaking before he was cut off by Makarov. " **YES! LET'S GO OUTSIDE! AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE DRUNKARD HERE!** " Makarov yelled in another outburst of drunkedness.

"Mmhmm, let's go then." With a smirk on his face, Sting then motioned the other guild master to follow him to the outside.

Once the two guild masters were in the central room (where all the chaos is at), Mira was the first to notice the two.

"Where are you two going?" Mira politely inquired.

"Going outside to look at the clouds" Sting replied. "And to prove who's the drunkard here" he added shortly later, with a smirk. Mira just gave a nod.

" **I. AM. NOT. DRUNK.** " Makarov yelled. Again. Obviously drunk. Sting just snickered at the outburst.

"We're so sorry about that, Master Eucliffe..." Mira politely said. "...I'm sure it WON'T happen again." Mira then glared at Makarov, earning a yelp from the shorter guild master. Sting just arched his eyebrow.

"Um, okay Mira." Sting let out a confused smile. "We'll get going then.", Sting then went outside the guild hall along with Makarov.

* * *

Sting pointed at the clouds right above the guild hall, much to Makarov's shock.

"See! What did I tell 'ya?" Sting proclaimed in victory. Makarov was in shock, not because that he was the drunkard, but because he didn't notice those huge, dark, swirling clouds hovering over the guild hall.

"So this is why there's been a surge of magic power recently.." Makarov said with a dark expression. "..And it's right on top of our heads!" he yelled. Sting sighed in amusement.

Natsu then barged out of the guild hall. "What's on top of our heads, gramps?" he asked. "Damn Dragon Slayer hearing" Makarov thought to himself.

"Well, Natsu, if you're wondering what's directly on top of our heads, why don't you look up?" Sting deadpanned.

Natsu looked up, seeing the huge dark and swirling cloud right above the guild hall. "So this is why I'm so hyper right now! That's a lot of magic power!" Natsu declared noisily.

There was thunder coming from the clouds, then a lighting strike followed, closely hitting the group.

"What the-!" Natsu exclaimed, being the closest to being hit. The rest just jumped in shock.

"That's odd. The lighting was colored blue-ish.." Sting stated. "..Isn't it normally yellow?" he asked, with his thoughts going to Laxus and his yellow-colored Lighting Dragon Slayer magic.

"Normally, but as you can see, this is abnormal." Makarov stated.

"Speaking of lighting, where's Laxus?" Sting inquires.

"Out on a job with the Thunder Legion." Makarov replies in disdain. "Where's that brat when you need him?" Makarov thought to himself.

"Oh." Sting deadpanned. "Regarding the lighting, though?" Sting inquires again.

"We have to inform the Magic Council before-" Makarov was speaking before he was cut off by really loud thunder, and a really huge blue lightning bolt hitting the entire guild hall, accompanied by smaller lighting strikes at the edges of the guild hall's lot.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!** " was all Natsu could yell before his voice faded away, along with everything else hit by the lighting.

* * *

 **EDOLAS**

Dark clouds were swirling around Fairy Tail's guild hall, which was, for some reason, in the Royal City's center (say where the giant lacrima once stood). Everyone just eyed the dark clouds with utmost suspicion, although some eyed it in admiration, such as Natsu Dragion.

"That's a lot of magic power!" Natsu happily stated. "I could use my car again!" he then jumped excitedly at the idea.

"Hold your horses, Dragion. For all we know, that magic power can kill, or something worse..." Lucy Ashley scolded Fireball.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Natsu then started to back away from Lucy, crying a bit. Lucy just sighed.

"Do you think it's the magic power that's been sucked out of Edolas? And now it wants to come back or something?" Gray Surge asked.

"Maaaaybe, who knows?" Lucy replied with a hopeful yet confused face.

Thunder then started to rumble in the clouds, and a blue colored lighting bolt soon followed, hitting the ground close to the guild hall.

This alerted and gave Lucy an idea to move the guild hall, and not by being pulled.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled at her guildmates to get their attention. "Get inside the guild hall now!" she instructed them.

"What?!" everyone yelled in unison, with hints of "Are you crazy?!".

"We're moving it!" Lucy yells. "Levy! Use that machine of yours again! Maybe the magic power from the clouds can charge it!" Lucy stated.

"That's a long-shot, smartass!" Levy yelled at Lucy "But if it works, well great! If it doesn't, you're dead!" Levy threatened Lucy.

" **WHATEVER!. JUST DO IT!** " Lucy yelled at Levy to get it done.

"Levy!" Jet yelled at Levy to get her attention, which he did. "You said you dreamed of using the machine again, right?" Jet asked Levy.

"Yeah! Why?" Levy replied, quite annoyed that Lucy was getting their support.

"Well, don't let your dreams be dreams! **JUST DO IT!** " Jet yelled again. "It might work, so **JUST DO IT!** " Droy followed suit.

"Alright, dammit! Alright!" Levy then rushed inside the guild hall to get to the machine. To her delight, it started functioning.

"It's actually working! Okay, now to charge it.." Levy then excitedly starts to charge the machine.

"We told you it would work!" Lucy, Jet, and Droy yelled in unison at Levy. "Now how long 'till it charges?" Lucy inquires.

"With this amount of magic power, just a few seconds!" Levy replied, her face beaming with joy that her machine works again.

"Aaaand..." Levy then aims her hand at the big red button.

" **..NOW!** " Levy then slams her hand at the button. At the same time, a huge, blue lightning bolt engulfed the entire guild hall.

"Is this a part of the plan?!" Lucy angrily asks.

"It's not!" Levy then screams back at Lucy. Their voices then began to fade.

* * *

 **So, this is my first fanfic. Please leave a review or perhaps a comment on what you thought of it!**


	2. Terra Incognita

**EARTH-LANDERS**

It was all black. Nobody could see a thing, but everyone can tell they're on some solid, rocky surface, perhaps some metal too. Then there was light; Natsu started a small fire on his hand to illuminate the place, everyone was really surprised at where they are now. The guild hall was nowhere to be found, and around them was a bunch of old-looking 8-story buildings with sloped roofs, all dusty and in a bit of a ruinous state. Most of the metal they could see were rusty, except for this huge tracked vehicle with a turret. The vehicle was colored light green, has a sloped appearance, and on the side of its turret is a red star that's mostly faded, and on the other side is some lettering that read " **ПОБЕДА БУДЕТ ЗА НАМИ** " in white. Everyone is really confused of where they were at the moment, then they found each other then grouped up and started venturing around the mysterious place, or ruins as some are calling it.

They'd come across wrecks of automobiles, the occasional turreted and tracked vehicle like earlier, but things were starting to get really creepy. Once, they came across a huge "tank" as they were called, this tank had a rectangular, almost boxy body with a circular turret and cylinders on its back. but it wasn't the reason this got the group's attention, it was the insignia it had on; the tank had Sabertooth's logo on it. And nearby, there's another tank, turretless and boxy with the cannon sticking out of the middle, and it has Fairy Tail's symbol on it's side.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!** " Sting shrieked in fear. The rest of Sabertooth just eyed the symbol on the tank with concern.

"I'm guessing it's just like Edolas all over again, only this time we're not in Edolas." Gray proclaimed.

"This place looks much worse than Edolas. Like, what the hell happened here?" Natsu asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Looks like a warzone to me, I'm guessing the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth of this place were at war with each other." Lucy stated.

"Aye, and it looks like it didn't end well for either of them." Happy added, worriedly.

The group then proceeded to venture out of the ruins (or what they thought was the route out), and the ruins went from bad to worse; whole buildings were reduced to rubble, and almost every vehicle they could see was a smoldering wreck. Then they saw a huge building with banners decorating it...

" **SABERTOOTH?!** " everyone exclaimed.

This huge building, very grand looking, appeared to had a glass dome over it, and two small towers sticking out of the front edges. The front entrance has two tiger statues, one still standing but riddled with holes, and the other already smashed to the ground. The entire building has banners of Sabertooth decorating almost the entire front of the buidling. Apparently, a tank with a circular turret, same design as the earlier one and same insignia as well, can be seen wedged to the front door. The group then decided to explore the grandiose building.

"The guys that did this have big balls or tiny brains or both." Sting flatly stated as he stared at the tank. Gray snickered at the comment.

Once they were inside, they were in awe of the really spacious yet dirty main hall, and the golden Sabertooth logo with two banners beside it.

"I believe the Sabertooth of this world was a really prosperous empire rather than a guild." Rogue stated in slight amusement.

"I can agree with you on that one, Rogue." Sting replied to Rogue's comment.

"I wonder who's the leader?" Lector asked out loud.

"Fro wants to know too!" Frosch happily proclaimed.

"Definitely not Sting, he's too much of an idiot to run a guild let alone an empire." Rogue stated with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, making jokes now, are we Rogue?" Sting then playfully nudged Rogue, who took it lightly.

Yukino was looking around the main hall with the Twin Dragon's Exceeds while said dragons started to playfully bicker with one another. Then, she caught a glimpse of the only piece of paper to be found in the room. Curious, she took the paper, which was a newspaper, and immediately saw a face in the front page, accompanied by the word "Fuhrer", a word for "leader" she saw in a book. Satisfied that this will answer the question on the Twin Dragon's minds, she brought it to the duo.

"You two!" Yukino called out to the Twin Dragon bickerers to get their attention. "This might answer your question." Yukino then handed over the paper to Sting, who was first to snatch it.

"That word 'Fuhrer' means leader, just so you know." Yukino then let out a small smile at the two.

"Oh ho ho." Sting playfully remarked, then smirked.

"Is that so..." Rogue eyed the paper very carefully, trying to make sure it wasn't some grammatical error or the like.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Fairy Tail is busy looking for a way out of the ruins, which they think they're succeeding at. Looking at every single hallway in the vast and grand structure, all they could find were just a bunch of single desk offices, file storage areas, janitor closets, meeting halls, and the apparent Fuhrer's office. Jackpot! Once inside, they rummaged through the really dirty yet rather ornate room filled with Tiger motifs trying to look for maps or something that could help. Eventually, after 2 apparent hours of rummaging, they found nothing.

"Maaaan, this sucks." Natsu sighed in defeat, and leaned onto a Tiger statue's head, which tilted. Natsu jumped in shock.

"What the heck?!" Natsu yelled as he backed off and observed the head reset to its position. Then a click was heard.

"What was that?" Gray asked as he heard the click.

"I can feel a draft!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Good work, child! Where?" Carla asks the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"There." Wendy then points to a bookshelf which seems to be hanging for dear life on one of its rusted hinges, then it proceeds to fall.

 ** _SMACK_**

"Alright! Our way out!" Natsu happily jumped at the idea of getting out of crazy-dusty-warzone-land.

"Good, I've seen enough Sabertooth for one day." Gray says, staring at the fallen bookshelf as if it's the best thing in the whole world.

"Speaking of Sabertooth, where are those idiots?" Gajeel inquires.

"Weren't they looking in the other wing?" Pantherlily adds.

"I'll go look for them, the rest of you, stay here." Erza declares.

Erza then proceeds to go to the other wing, but encounters Team Sabertooth still on the main hall, apparently gawking with utmost intent on a piece of paper. She then approaches the group.

"You five, we've found a way out." Erza informs the group. "And what's this?" Erza then snatches the paper from the Twin Dragons' grasp.

"That's the leader of the Empire of Sabertooth." Yukino informs Erza about the paper.

"Ohhh, this is very interesting." Erza then proceeded to stuff the paper in her armor. "We must keep this, it appears to be very valuable." she adds.

"That's just a piece of paper..." The Twin Dragons stated with dumbfounded expressions. The Exceeds and Yukino just laughed a bit.

* * *

 **EDOLASIANS**

Edolas Fairy Tail was in a similiar predicament, their guild hall was nowhere to be found, but all of their guild members were lying unconscious in a field of scorched earth. Natsu Dragion was the first to wake up, he observed is surroundings, the scorched earth around them, some grass and trees a bit farther away, pathways, light posts, swing-sets, and a lake. Natsu then concluded they're in a park of sorts, then he noticed a few more things in the distance, cars. Cars with red and blue lights flashing repeatedly, those cars had some insignia of sorts. Natsu approached a car a bit, and he could take in a bit more detail. It has four doors colored white, a black body, white hood and trunk, a blue and red line going across the sides of the car, black wheels, and the flashing lights. There was also the word "POLICE" in black sprawled on the doors, and the number "017" in black as well on the roof. However, Natsu saw a detail that would shock him:

The Fairy Tail symbol in black on the car's rear door, and the words "Fairy Tail Division".

Someone then shoved Dragion to the side of said car, and proceeded to place Dragion's hands on his head.

"W-what're you doing?!" Dragion protested, stuttering.

"Arresting you for impersonating an officer..." the mystery person declared...

* * *

 **And here's when fun references to other stuff starts! A review would be splendid!**


	3. One Door and the One Time

**EARTH-LANDERS**

The "bookshelf" route took the group to a sort of hidden passageway, a sort of emergency exit for the Fuhrer in case of calamity, such as the former warzone outside. The passageway is unlit due all the lightbulbs appearing to have been busted on purpose, so the group relied on Natsu's flames and Sting's "flashlight" for lighting.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu complained, even though he was in front of the group.

"Gee, I wonder." Gray deadpanned.

"I wasn't asking you, ice princess." Natsu retaliated.

"Then who? That shadow in front of you?" Gray stated, unaware that Rogue is actually in the shadows, scouting ahead.

"No, this door right in front of me-" Natsu was cut off as he bumped into a really big door. "Wait, what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

The door was made of metal, and looked so reinforced that it could withstand one of Acnologia's attacks. The door also has the symbol of Sabertooth engraved into it.

Natsu tried to push it.

"It won't budge." Natsu said, irritatedly.

"Try attacking it, then." Sting replied.

Natsu then attacked it with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist...

He was then immediately sent back by some sort of force, falling on his back.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu yelled.

"That looked like magic, probably some sort of anti-magic barrier or enchantment." Levy stated.

"Great, how do we get through?" Lucy disappointingly inquired.

Sting was staring at the door, when he noticed a little button on the Sabertooth logo's eye, he then pressed it. A panel then revealed itself to him.

"Hey guys.." Sting then pointed to the panel. Everyone then stared at the panel that revealed itself to the world. The panel looked flat, and has a screen that has a picture of a fingerprint, and another separate panel that looked like another scanner of sorts.

"I believe this thing scans a finger, and this one, your eyes." Erza stated as she pointed at the two scanners.

"And how does that help us?" Sting inquired. "It won't accept any of our fingers or eyes, Erza, because we're not one of them." he continued.

An idea then popped up in Erza's head, she brought out the newspaper page she snatched from the Twin Dragons earlier, and looked at the Fuhrer's picture for a good five seconds. "It's worth a shot.." she thinks.

"Would the 'Fuhrer' **KINDLY** step forward?" she says...

* * *

 **EDOLASIANS**

Natsu Dragion was being arrested for "impersonating" an officer.

"I-impersonating an officer?!" Dragion shakily protested. "What're you talking-" Dragion then looked at the officer, to his horror.

"Yeah, **IMPERSONATING** , buddy!" the officer replied, his serious stare going deep into Dragion's eyes.

Dragion now understood the charge, and the situation. The officer looked exactly like him, from his pink mop of hair to his eyes, the only difference being his clothes; the officer wore a tucked-in dark blue short-sleeved and button-up top with two pockets and a badge with the Fairy Tail logo, pinned on the left, along with dark blue pants, black shoes, and wore a black colored belt where a baton, two pouches, a communication device, and a holster for a gun, swung. There was also his nameplate on the right side of his shirt, it read "Dragonov".

"We're not in Edolas anymore..." Dragion thought, horrified. "...this a different world, and he is this world's **NATSU!** " he panickedly thought.

"In!" Dragonov ordered, as he opened the door. Dragion is then forced into the backseat of police car number 017, the same car he was staring at earlier.

"Cars here look very different..." Dragion thought, as he observed the car's grey colored interior, then he saw the steering wheel with an emblem on it.

"Bravado?" he read the writing on the emblem on the steering wheel. "Are cars branded here also?" he thought.

He then brought himself out of his car fantasy to assess the situation at hand. He looked outside the window and saw that all of his guildmates were awake, and being escorted inside numerous other police cars, and a police van.

Dragion then saw Officer Dragonov chatting with apparently, the world's Gray. Their conversation is inaudible to Dragion, but can tell they're in good terms with each other, with "Officer Natsu" giving "Officer Gray" a toothy grin, after parting ways. Dragonov then got in the driver's seat of the police car. Dragion then saw a chance to clear up some things.

"There must be some misunderstanding, please let me explain!" Dragion pleaded to Dragonov. Dragonov then turned to face Dragion, quite irritated.

"There's no misunderstanding here, bud. You're clearly impersonating an officer, **ME!** " Dragonov irritatedly stated, and yelling at " **ME** ".

Dragion yelped at the unexpected outburst.

"But-" Dragion got cut-off.

"No buts! Every single one of yous were impersonating an officer!" Dragonov stated. "Such as him!" Dragonov then looked to the right rear door of the car, where Gray Surge was forced into by "Officer Gray". Dragion caught a glimpse of "Officer Gray's" nameplate; it read "Morozov".

Morozov wore the exact same clothing as Dragonov, except his top was long-sleeved and has the police crest on the topmost part of both sleeves, and he wore a dark blue tie.

"Besides, you people caused that scorched earth thing anyway, who would have?" Dragonov interjected.

Morozov then got in the front passenger seat.

"Bunch of whackjobs. They all said the same thing. 'We're from Edolas! We're from another world!'. Like, what the hell is Edolas? And another world? Ugh, what're people smoking nowadays?" Morozov complained.

"Edolas is where we're from, sir" Surge intruded. Morozov then turned to face Surge and Dragion, an irritated look on his face.

"Well, no such place exists, in this country or outside of it, capiche?" Morozov irratatedly replied.

"That's because it's not in this world, sir." Dragion said quietly with his head down, looking at the floor in timidity.

Morozov just sighed and returned to face the windshield. The car began to move, and went into a road called "Magnolia Ave".

Surge nudged Dragion to get his attention.

"What do we do? They won't listen." Surge whispered.

"Then we'll just have to try until they do." Dragion replied, whispering. "Just like what Natsu Dragneel said, 'never give up'." he added.

Both then nodded in acknowledgement and just stared out their respective windows.

Dragion and Surge took in the sights of the place. There are cars of multiple designs and colors everywhere, parked and driving. There are buildings of concrete with monochrome colors, some with blue all-glass facades, some with signage in English, most in a foreign language such as "Вооружение Крукова", "相良傭兵会社", and "Fegelein Buchhaltungsbüros". Both Edolasians are now confused, especially now that their "counterparts" started speaking in an unknown language, probably to hide whatever it was they're talking about.

"Грай, что же мы говорим комиссар Фаустин?" Dragonov says.

"Я не знаю, Нацу. То, что мы поймали кучу двойников?" Morozov replies.

"Не то, о науке эксперимента Зереф в. Может быть, это сработало, и они связаны с ним?" Dragonov replies.

"Зереф? Портал вещь? Я думал, что это просто ложь, как этот торт, чтобы защитить свое положение или что-то." Morozov replies in a surprised manner.

"Ну, это не ложь. Он сказал, что он был 'близок к прорыву'. Возможно, они связаны с его 'прорыв'?" Dragonov replies.

"Может быть. Спросите его об этом." Morozov replies.

"Да, да. Независимо, мамочка." Dragonov replied in a mocking tone. Morozov just gave a short laugh at the reply.

* * *

 **Foreign languages will get more frequent starting from this chapter. Also, if it's in a foreign language, it's a spoiler with varying degrees of "spoilertivity" heheh. If you're desperate, Google Translate is there anyways. Please review?**


	4. Nine-Neins in Progress

**EARTH-LANDERS**

The "Fuhrer" stepped forward and placed his right thumb on the thumbprint scanner, then his eyes at the visor scanner. The thumbprint and visor scanners then started their scan, and stopped after nine seconds. The "Fuhrer" then backed off the door.

"Did it work?" Erza inquired. The "Fuhrer" raised his shoulders in confusion.

 **BEEP**

The beep startled the group. Then a computerized voice was heard:

"Zugriff gewährt." the voice said. Everyone then stared at the panel for nine seconds, waiting for something to happen, until...

"What?" Natsu said, breaking the silence.

"Willkommen zurück, Führer Weißkopf." the voice continued. The door then disengaged its locks, and opened slowly...

...before it short-circuited halfway.

"Are. You. Serious?" Sting irritatedly complained.

"Well, Sting, since it stopped moving, yes, its serious." Rogue deadpanned.

"Ughhh... Rooogue." Sting then gave Rogue a "half-awake glare" to which Rogue just rolled his eyes at.

"We're gonna have to push it, then." Gray stated. Gajeel then made his way up front.

"Pushing? Who needs pushing when you can just do..." then Gajeel attacked the door.

"This!" Gajeel attacked the door with Iron Dragon's Claw, the door was then sent flying to wherever. "Good, that barrier-thing is gone" he thought.

"So-strong-it-could-withstand-Acnologia's-attacks my ass!" Gray complained.

"Who said it could"? Lucy and Erza inquired in unison, glaring at the Ice-Mage.

" **NOBODY!** Nobody..." Gray then looked away from the two while playing with his necklace, since he just realized that he broke the fourth wall.

After that little debacle, everyone then proceeded to go through where the door once was. What they saw is a massive hallway teeming with people, and said hallway is littered with red banners containing white Sabertooth logos. The hallway looked very ornate with its marble structure, fancy chandeliers, and paintings in its ceilings. It looked like a palace's hallway, but then as they ventured further, and were able to observe the place in more vivid detail, they could now tell that the place looked kinda dirty, the paintings were fading in most places, and the chandeliers were rusting, some already fell off, apparently. The group counted nine hanging chandeliers out of... many that fell already.

As the group ventured further down into this "hallway city", the citizens then started to look at them with mixed expressions, murmuring as well.

"Is that the Fuhrer?" a kid murmured while playing with his soccer ball.

"What's the Fuhrer doing with those Fairy Tail rascals?" a soldier murmured, clutching his rifle.

"Is Fuhrer Weißkopf in league with Fairy Tail, now?" a middle-aged woman murmured while selecting fruits from a market stand.

"Schau dir das an, mehr Gefangene." another soldier murmured, snickering afterwards.

"Die neue Aufmachung des Führers ist zu freizügig, meint ihr nicht auch?" a young man asked his chatmates, to which they just nodded in agreement.

"Did his uniform get stuffy or something?" another middle-aged woman murmured while doing the laundry.

"Was für ein heißer Körper, Führer!" a group of teenaged boys and girls hollered at the "Fuhrer", accompanied by stares, which led to an elderly lady chastising them with a broom. The "Fuhrer" just laughed at the sight.

"We should get going, fast." Gray told the "Fuhrer".

"Yeah, we should. How about through there?" the "Fuhrer" then pointed to a narrow hallway.

As they walked down a rather narrow hallway with a telephone mast on a side, two soldiers, both dressed in all-black fatigues with a red armband on the left with the Sabertooth logo in white along with all-black steel helmets and balaclavas with goggles to mask their faces. They have rifles with wooden stocks, a slightly curvy magazine, and a huge scope of sorts that's connected by wire to a big, rectangular "backpack" each soldier is carrying.

As the two soldiers blocked the path in front of the group, two more soldiers, same appearance, blocked them from behind.

"What the hell is this?! Let us through!" Natsu yelled, trying to get through the frontal blockade to no avail as his face met the rear-end of the soldier's rifle.

 **BAM**

Natsu fell to the floor, the soldier now aiming his rifle at Natsu.

"Silence, Fairy!" the soldier shouted through his mask. Natsu just stared angrily at the soldier, resisting the urge to Fire Dragon Iron Fist his face. Small flames started to emit from his hands.

"It'll be best for you to listen to a Tiger, Fairy bastards." a soldier at the back told the group. Sting then stepped in front of the soldier.

"Hey! I'm not part of Fairy Tail!" Sting stated. "He's not!" he pointed to Rogue, "She's not!" he pointed to Yukino, "And they're not!" he pointed at Frosch and Lector. Sting then showed his Sabertooth symbol to the soldier.

Team Fairy Tail then gave Sting questioning looks that appeared to be saying "What the fuck are you doing?!", but he continued nonetheless.

"Do you see this? This means that I'm part of Sabertooth!" Sting stated, getting angry. He then motioned his right hand to the rest of Team Sabertooth.

"And so are they!" he says, angrily. "So what gives?!" Sting yells at the soldier.

"Hmph, you Fairy Tail bastards never give up, do you?" the soldier says, a smug look on his face.

"What?!" Sting yells.

"In der Nähe des Telefonmasts!" a voice yelled from a not-so-far distance.

The sound of footsteps can then be heard, which prompted the two frontal guards to make way for whoever that is. The man, wearing what looks like an all-black officer's uniform along with a medal with the Sabertooth logo in the middle of a cross pinned on the uniform's left side, an all-black officer's cap with the Sabertooth logo on the front, and a balaclava. He then starts walking slowly towards Sting, and stops just a few inches from Sting's face.

"Do you know who I am?" the officer asks in a low voice. There was an intense pause for nine seconds...

"Uhh, no, sorry. Nope" Sting flatly replies, breaking the intense silence. The officer then glares at him for a solid nine seconds until...

" **NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!** " the officer shouts while simultaneously pounding his clenched right fist on the wall.

Everyone, even the soldiers (except his "chaperon", though, he was probably used to it), jumped at the sudden outburst. The officer then breathed-in, then breathed-out, before shouting one final time.

" **NEIN!** " the officer yelled, punching a hatch by accident.

"You. Need. A chill pill" Sting remarked mockingly, a smug grin forming on his face.

"Do you see this hatch?" the officer asks threateningly while motioning at the punched hatch.

"Uhh, yeah?" Sting mockingly replies again, his grin getting bigger.

"I will slam your fucking fingers in this hatch. **REPEATEDLY.** " the officer threatened.

"Who's gonna slam my fucking fingers in that hatch, repeatedly?" Sting replied playfully. Sting is really getting into the officer's nerves now, it's showing on the officer's dilated eyes. The officer then took off his cap, gave it to his "chaperone" and simply threw his balaclava to the ground beneath him. Sting's playful grin, turned into a face of horror, along with everyone else's (except the soldiers, they're just grinning like little kids now, if they're faces could be seen). The officer then glared at Sting.

"H-holy shit it's the F-Fuhrer!" Sting stuttered, all shocked and wide-eyed at the person in front of him.

"I'm not just the Fuhrer, mein kamerad..." the Officer/Fuhrer stated, his voice containing a hint of cockiness...

* * *

 **EDOLASIANS**

Dragion and Surge apparently fell asleep in the car. As Dragion woke up, it was already night-time, and the car is parked in front of a huge, white building. Dragonov and Morozov were nowhere to be found.

Dragion nudged Surge repeatedly to wake him up.

"Five more minutes..." Surge replied sleepily.

"Gray! Now!" Dragion then nudged Surge faster to hopefully wake him up. It worked.

"What, Natsu?" Surge asked, then yawned, still sleepy.

"This doesn't look like a police station, does it?" Dragion asked worriedly.

"No." Surge replied. He then looked around the window to find a sign or something. He found one, right in front of the car.

"White Aperture Research Facility." Surge read the sign.

"Why are we in a research facility?" Surge wondered. Little did he know that Dragion is already trembling at his own thoughts.

" **THEY'RE GONNA RESEARCH ON US! WE'RE GONNA BECOME TEST SUBJECTS! IS IT BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAID?! I'M GONNA DIE!** " Dragion panickedly thought.

Surge then rocked Dragion violently to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu! Natsu! Calm down, Natsu!" Surge yelled to Dragion. Then his door opened, they both yelped at the sudden action.

"You two, out" Dragonov then motioned at them to get out of the car, which they both complied. Dragonov uncuffed them, then glared at the two.

"You forget a lot of things everyday, make sure this is one of them." Dragonov threatened the two about their uncuffing, who then nodded furiously and proceeded to hide behind the car, shaking. Dragonov then proceeded to walk back into the building, sighing in disgust. Morozov then caught on with the situation.

"You two, come on, follow me" Morozov instructed in a calm voice, which prompted a feeling of safety to the two Edolasians; they then proceeded to follow the officer.

They walked down an all-white hallway lit by white lights littered with doors with names of people. They passed by the offices of "Rashkovsky", "Johnson", "Breen", "Freeman", "Tringham", "Elric" ,"Tucker", "Birkin", "Belikova", "Alad" and "Regor". After some time walking, Dragion then decided to break the rather creepy silence that's been creeping up on them.

"Officer Morozov?" Dragion politely asked. Morozov looked to his direction.

"Just Morozov is fine, Natsu" Morozov replied. "I'd say Gray but you have him here", referring to Gray Surge. Morozov then gave a short laugh to Dragion, who reciprocated it with short, confused laughter.

"He's not so bad. He's kind of friendly, actually" Dragion thought to himself. Surge caught on the gestures and thought the same thing as Dragion.

He then wanted to ask Morozov some questions.

"Hey, Gray?" Surge asked playfully yet worriedly. Morozov looked at him.

"Yes, Gray?" Morozov replied, smirking. "Okay, I'm safe" Surge thought, calming down a bit.

"Um, I'd like to ask some questions, if that's okay?" Surge asked shyly.

"Shoot." Morozov replied. Dragion and Surge looked scared as he made that comment. Morozov put on a confused face, then he realized why.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you." Morozov assured. "I meant, ask away." he added. This seemed to put the two at ease.

"Okay. Just two questions, actually. First, why are we here, and not at the police station? Second, why does Natsu Dragonov seem to hate us

so much?" Surge asked. Dragion nodded in approval of his questions.

Morozov suddenly stopped walking, and the two followed suit. Morozov then looked at the two, a smile forced on his face.

"He doesn't hate you." Morozov explained, sadness in his voice. "Just bear with him, alright?" he added, and then he continued to walk forward.

Confused, the two Edolasians looked at each other, trying to see if any of them found the reason why. Desperate for answers, Dragion then ran up to Morozov, then tugging at Morozov's shoulders.

"Why? Please, Gray, tell us!" Dragion pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. Morozov eyed him with pity, considering if he should tell or not.

"If someone hates us, we'd like to know why, at least" Surge stated.

Morozov then continued to look at the two for nine seconds, then he gave out a really long sigh.

"Don't tell him I told you this, alright?" Morozov said sternly. The two nodded in furious succession. Morozov just sighed again.

Morozov then started telling about his and Dragonov's experience days ago...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Dragonov and Morozov were just doing their usual routine of patrolling the streets of Capital City, and ending it at either the donut shop on Liberty Ave, or the ramen house along Fiore Road. It was already night-time, and they were at the ramen house, about to call it a day until the police scanner sprung to life.

"All units in the vicinity, we have a 10-71 at Section 7 of the abandoned district along the De Santa Freeway, units please respond." a male voice over the police scanner stated.

"We'll take it." Dragonov abruptly stated to Morozov.

"Ughh, come on, Natsu. Our shift's ended. Besides, Gajeel's car is like a few feet from the place." Morozov whined, looking at a GPS device in the car.

"Gray, the route Gajeel takes is that trafficky avenue between Alderney and Del Perro. You know how bad the traffic is there." Natsu retaliated.

"Yeah I know, one hour and all you'll move is one foot." Morozov replied, defeated.

"So let's take it, alright bud?" Dragonov said happily. Morozov sighed then grabbed the radio lazily and proceeded to talk into it.

"Dispatch, this is car seventeen, we'll take it." Morozov said, lazily.

"Ten-Four, Gray. Try not to cause any collateral damage this time?" the dispatcher pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Leo." Morozov then hung up on the radio.

Dragonov then turned on the siren of the police car and drove at maximum speed to the destination, an abandoned part of the city full of dusty cars and weathered buildings that looked futuristic, some with cracked windows. Dragonov turned off the siren's sounds, then slowed down once entering the place.

"Why was this place abandoned again?" Dragonov asked.

"Something about weird creatures springing up at this specific district only, and nowhere else. I think this district was called 'Genos Square' before being renamed 'Sector 7'" Morozov replied.

"Oh" Dragonov flatly stated, turning left at a crashed telephone mast. Then they heard automatic gunfire nearby. Dragonov then parked the squad car near an alley.

"Leave the car! We'll proceed on foot!" Dragonov then exited the car, Morozov following suit but not before grabbing his shotgun.

They ran to the source of the gunfire, metro station "Exhibition". They approached the entrance with caution, then heard two gunshots again. They heard voices coming from the inside.

"Нет! Вы никогда не сокрушить ваш дух!/No! You will never crush our spirit!" a voice shouted.

"Wir werden sehen, über diese, Fee schweine!/We'll see about that, Fairy bastard!" another voice stated.

The police duo then mustered enough courage to go through those doors then confront whoever they were, and perhaps arrest them.

"Ready, Gray?" Dragonov asked.

"I'm always ready, pinkie" Morozov playfully replied, to which Dragonov just scoffed at.

The two then went through their own door (the metro station has 4 doors), and hastily yet silently went down the non-functioning escalator's steps. They then saw the assailants. Dragonov saw a group of soldiers, wearing uniforms that Dragonov described as "Straight from a 1940's Reich history book", surrounding two other soldiers that're on their knees, bloody and bruised, with one missing a shirt. Both of their faces were obscured by the shadows.

The police duo then continued to silently assess the situation from the shadows.

"Вы никогда не сломить нас, Саблезубого!/You'll never break us, Sabertooth!" the shirtless captive soldier yelled.

"Sabertooth? Sabertooth Division up north?" Dragonov thought.

"Oh, wir wissen, wie Sie Fee Schwanz Bastarde zu brechen./Oh, we know how to break you Fairy Tail bastards." a captor soldier stated.

"Fairy Tail?! Us?!" Morozov surprisingly thought.

The Reich soldier then went to the clothed captive, and proceeded to grab him by his shirt collar, then shoved him to the wall. The captive just grunted in pain.

"Wir wissen, wie.../We know how..." the Reich soldier then pulled out a pistol that Morozov identified as a "Luger P38" then pointed it at the shoved captive's head. The soldier then started to slowly pull the trigger.

"Никогда не говорите им, Нацу! Never tell them, Natsu!" the shoved captive yelled at his comrade. The other looked mortified.

"Natsu?" Dragonov accidentally thought out loud. Suddenly, all eyes were confusedly on them.

Then the guns of both sides were raised at each other, a kind of one-sided Mexican stand-off. (two officers versus six "Reichs" armed with MP-40s) There was silence so quiet people could hear the tumbleweed drift.

"Capital City Police. What's the Reich doing here?" Dragonov broke the silence in a deadpan manner.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Morozov thought, rolling his eyes at the statement.

"Ahhh. This is quite an interesting scenario we have here..." the Reich soldier commented. He then took out a flashlight then shined it on the captives.

"W-what the..?!" Dragonov stated, to his horror. Morozov just backed up a bit in surprise.

The two captives were another Natsu and Gray. Specifically, the shirtless one was Natsu, the one shoved to the wall was Gray. They both wore uniforms that, as Dragonov described, as "Straight from a 1940's Soviet history book".

"This must be your world, officers. But let me tell you that this isn't part of your world's affairs." the Reich soldier stated.

Dragonov and Morozov continued to look at their captive "Soviet" look-alikes in shock. "What dafuq does he mean by 'our world?" the officers thought.

"Help us! Please!" the Soviet Natsu yelled at Dragonov before getting punched in the gut by a soldier. The action angered Dragonov.

The officers then steeled themselves. "Let them go" Dragonov sternly told the soldier, his grip on the MP-443 pistol he's wielding getting tighter.

"This is none of your business." the soldier retaliated. "But let's make a deal, leave us be, and we'll let you live." the soldier stated.

"What about them?" Dragonov sternly inquired. The soldier chuckled.

"Them? What happens to them is our business, not yours." he then presses his Luger on Soviet Gray's head.

"Leave... please." Soviet Gray weakly stated. This shocked the officers.

"No! Not when we can help you!" Morozov retaliated, getting angry at the Reichs. The other soldiers then went forward, weapons aimed at the police duo.

"Our patience is running thin. Leave, or we'll just have to kill you all" the soldier stated in a very low growl.

There was an intense staring contest between Dragonov and the soldier, then Dragonov thought of the only way.

Dragonov tapped Morozov's shoulder. "Let's go." he said in a low voice.

"What?! But we can still-" Morozov was cut off as Dragonov started to walk up the escalator steps.

"Where are you-" Morozov was cut off again.

"We'll come back, Gray." Dragonov silently told Morozov, tears starting to form in his eyes. Dragonov then looked at the two Fairy Tail Soviets, and showed them his badge that has the Fairy Tail logo engraved on it, which surprised the two Soviets, the Reichs, and Morozov.

Morozov was just surprised at the sudden outburst.

"We'll be back! And there'll be more of us to put you down! This symbol proves it! We may be different Fairy Tails, but Fairy Tail nonetheless!" Dragonov yelled. He then pinned his badge back onto his shirt.

"Fairy Tail never abandons one of its own!" he yelled again. He then ran up the steps, Morozov following suit.

As they got out of the station's doors, though...

They heard three gunshots.

Dragonov attempted to run back and gun down all those "Sabertooth-Reich сволочи/bastards" in a fit of crying rage. but Morozov successfully restrained him. The pain really showed on Dragonov's face, believing the two have been actually killed.

They called it in a few minutes later, and squad cars started appearing from every street corner, sirens wailing. The two, along with the other officers, started investigating the entire station and its connected tunnels, which were unfortunately blocked by abandoned subway cars, but found no signs of the two Fairy Tail Soviets. They only found a few specks of blood that looked coughed out but not shot out, and nine shell casings.

Morozov started inquring with the other officers.

"Anything, Zhelezin?" Morozov approached an officer who has a lot of piercings.

"Nada. No bodies. Nothing" and with that, the officer just took off.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" Morozov shouted to the other, who just acknowledged it with a hand-wave. Morozov then approached another officer with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Faustin?" Morozov anxiously inquired.

"Checked everywhere except beyond the hermetic doors, nothing. You should check on Natsu as well. He's being a crybaby right now in your car." and he took off.

"Alright, Laxus." Morozov thanked the officer, then proceeded to their squad car.

Dragonov was miserable, and just sulked in their squad car after the search yielded no results. Morozov then got in the car.

"Until a body is found, they're alive, Natsu. You just gotta believe" Morozov assured him.

"I could've helped them, ya know? I could've..." Dragonov whispered in-between sniffles. Morozov then patted his back softly.

"It's alright, Natsu. We'll find them, we'll find them..."

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"You guys just remind him of them, that's all." Morozov stated.

* * *

 **I attempted angst! That'll be rare, hopefully, heheh. Who's Der Fuhrer? Review?**


	5. A Stingy Situation

**EARTH-LANDERS**

"...I'm you." the unmasked Fuhrer declared to Sting.

" **STING?!** " Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth shouted in unison, except for Sting who was just wide-eyed with his mouth gaping at the person in front of him. Weisskopf just gave an amused glance at the Earth-Landers.

"That's Fuhrer Weisskopf to you! But yeah, Sting is my first name." Weisskopf stated. There was silence, then Sting Eucliffe then decided to speak.

"So... Fuhrer Sting Weisskopf?" Eucliffe nervously asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep. Sting Weisskopf, at yer service." Weisskopf then gave a playful bow towards Eucliffe, to which the Earth-Landers eyed in confusion. Weisskopf's chaperon then stepped forward, who then took off his balaclava on Weisskopf's order.

The "chaperon" was none other than their Rogue.

"Sting..." their Rogue asked Weisskopf.

"Yeah, Rogue?" their Rogue then whispered something to Weisskopf.

"Nah, Rogue. It's okay." Weisskopf replied, a surprised look on his face. Their Rogue then continued whispering to Weisskopf.

"Why don't you introduce yourself too?" Weisskopf chimed. Their Rogue just sighed in defeat then looked at the Earth-Landers, slightly spooking them, except Rogue Cheney.

"I'm Rogue Schwarzmann, Sting Weisskopf's lieutenant." Their Rogue stated rather flatly.

"Nice to meet you!" the Earth-Landers said in unison, which surprised Schwarzmann.

Weisskopf then gave his all-black "spooks" a weapons-down gesture, then motioned at the Earth-Landers.

"Come on, follow me." Weisskopf stated as he took off, hands in his pockets.

"We won't imprison you, just follow us." Schwarzmann added, following suit.

* * *

The Earth-Landers then followed behind Weisskopf and Schwarzmann. Natsu was growling at the soldier that hit him earlier who seems to be sweating a lot due to fear, a soldier is chastising Gray for his lack of clothing, Wendy and Carla are having a decent conversation with a soldier who seems to like kids, a soldier couldn't stop petting Happy for some reason, and the rest just walked and chatted amongst themselves.

Eucliffe stepped up front so he could be beside Weisskopf. Cheney did the same to be behind Schwarzmann. They both wanted to ask some rather irrelevent questions to their situation. Sting started talking first.

"What does 'Weiss' mean to you?" Eucliffe inquired, trying to see if there's a relation between Weisskopf and Weisslogia.

"Ah, 'Weiss' means 'White' in our language." Weisskopf replied.

"Oh! WEISSlogia! Light! Holy! I get it now!" Eucliffe chimed.

"Eh?" Weisskopf confusedly stated.

"Ah, you see, I had a Dragon parent named Weisslogia, and I use magic that involves light and so did he. He's also a white dragon, so now I get the connection, heheh." Eucliffe stated, laughing to himself. Weisskopf then laughed along with him.

"What does 'nein' mean? And why say it so many times?" Eucliffe asked, suddenly laughing at the thought of Weisskopf's "Neining" earlier.

"Oh, that means 'no' and I was just really frustrated with you." Weisskopf then playfully nudged Eucliffe on the shoulder, who returned it. It soon escalated into an all-out nudge-fest between the two, who laughed at each other.

The Rogues then took notice of the two Sting's playful exchanges.

"They're getting along." Schwarzmann stated, who then glanced to Cheney, who looked then looked surprised at the sudden action.

"What're you implying?" Cheney asked flatly.

"Well, our Sting isn't really a people-person." Schwarzmann stated. The statement got Cheney's attention.

"Really? He looks like one" Cheney stated, looking at the two Stings laughing at each other like idiots.

"Normally he isn't. He only like that to me..." Schwarzmann then looked at the two Stings, who were fist-bumping.

"...I guess he found a new friend. Himself." Schwarzmann then started snickering at his stupid joke. Cheney just eyed him out of confusion.

"And you're the people-person, I presume?" Cheney asked, raising an eyebrow. Schwarzmann gave a quiet laugh at the gesture.

"I'm not a people-person either. I am actually more anti-social than him, normally".

"Is that so?" Cheney stated. "So in this world, the 'Twin Dragons' are anti-social, huh?" he thought to himself.

The two Rogues then simply looked at the two Stings and how friendly they were to each other, notably eyeing their happy expressions.

"You know, it wouldn't be fair if the Fuhrer is the only one getting to be friends with himself..." Schwarzmann then looked at Cheney, then

looked away quickly, eyeing the floor. Cheney looked amused.

"What're you implying?" Cheney asked in an amused tone. Schwarzmann then looked at Cheney, looking a bit scared.

"I normally don't do this, but I was asking if I could be friends with you?" Schwarzmann then quickly looked away, eyeing the ceiling.

Cheney got amused by the gesture, so he went to pat Schwarzmann's shoulder.

"I'm okay with that." Cheney stated with a small smile, to which Schwarzmann responded back with a small smile of his own.

"So, you and Sting don't really get along with people?" Cheney asked.

"It's not that we don't get along, we just find it hard to get along with people because we're, err, shy. Well, I'm shyer than Sting."

Schwarzmann stated while rubbing the back of his head. Cheney looked surprised at the statement.

"How could a shy person become Fuhrer?" Cheney inquired, curious about Sting Weisskopf's rise to power.

"Well, even though he's shy, he's very kind, friendly, understanding, and REALLY intelligent. He simply has a lot of good qualities, so much, that when Fuhrer Jiemma died, and a vote was cast to name either him or his daughter, Minerva, as his successor. It was an unanimous decision of 9 votes to 1 vote, even Fraulein Minerva herself vouched for him." Schwarzmann replied. Cheney cringed at hearing Jiemma's name.

"This... Jiemma. How was he as a person? And how did he die?" Cheney asked, cringing at Jiemma's name yet very curious. Schwarzmann noticed.

"Fuhrer Jiemma? Well, he ruled with an iron-fist, but the guy was really considerate of taking care of the populace, and according to Sting, who was just an Unteroffizier at the time, said he was like 'a father to him'. So unlike your Jiemma, who I'm guessing is a bad guy, our Jiemma is a good guy." Schwarzmann breathed out, and breathed in.

"As for how he died, he was in a drunken stupor in our Parliament Building's balcony wearing a Fairy Tail officer's uniform while swinging around a Potato Masher." Schwarzmann then pointed to a grenade with a wooden handle and a cylindrical metal head. "Do you get why it's called a 'Potato Masher'?" Schwarzmann asked. Cheney nodded in amusement. "Alright, so he was swinging that around when one of the snipers mistook him for a drunken spy and instead of reporting it, the guy shot the grenade, then kaput. The sniper was then sent for a 'special interrogation'." Schwarzmann said, laughing a bit.

"Okay... That escalated quickly. Ehrm, Good for you guys. Our Jiemma was really... let's just say a monster." Cheney stated, cringing.

Schwarzmann was about to speak, then Cheney spoke ahead of him.

"You mentioned that Sting Weisskopf is REALLY intelligent?" Cheney asked with utmost curiousity.

"Are you implying that Sting Eucliffe is kind of dumb?" Schwarzmann asked back.

"Not dumb, just a really big idiot." Cheney replied flatly.

"Ehrm, Weisskopf was an honor student in all of his schools, and he designed, ehrm, retrofitted the best Panzer in our armoured divisions!" Schwarzmann enthiusiastically stated.

"Panzer?" Cheney flatly asked.

"Um, in other words, a tank. Those vehicles with, um... tracks and a turret" Schwarzmann nervously replied.

"Oh." Cheney flatly stated.

"Anyways, I believe you've seen that tank that's stuck to the doors of our Parliament building?" Schwarzmann asked.

"That big tank that's wedged to that big, grand building with a golden Sabertooth logo inside? If so, yes, we've seen it." Cheney replied.

"Well, it's called a Panzerkampfwagen Model Six..." Cheney then gave a "what" face.

"Just call it the Tiger Tank. Sting fixed up almost all of its flaws." Schwarzmann stated.

"Sting fixed this 'Tiger tank'? Are all of your 'tanks' named after tigers or some feline species by Sting's order?" Cheney asked with utmost interest.

"Um, there's the Panzerkampfwagen Model Five, AKA the Panther..." Schwarzmann stated, then his thoughts went elsewhere, thinking of other Panzers.

"What's next? Housecat?" Cheney jokingly asked which also brought Schwarzmann back to reality.

"Nah. The rest weren't given nicknames, the others aren't feline-related anymore, like Elefant and Maus." Schwarzmann replied.

"Alright. I get it." Cheney stated with a hint of amusement. Schwarzmann then thanked Cheney for the conversation and proceeded to read a book titled "Mein Kampfwagen" with a Tiger tank on the cover page.

* * *

Their walk to wherever place is met with a lot of curious eyes and whispers, especially with Earth-Land's Fairy Tail, the Fuhrer and his apparent "twin", and the Fuhrer's lieutenant's "twin" as well. The walk took them to a really spacious hall which appeared to be their Central Command Center. The place is full of desks with paperwork and its respective staff who seem to be on edge today and very busy, that is until a woman with silver hair announced the Fuhrer's presence.

"Attention! Fuhrer Weisskopf!" the silver-haired woman shouted, which prompted everyone to drop what their doing (literally with the staff carrying paperwork) and to salute the Fuhrer, but then she noticed an oddity.

"...and... What?!" she gave a shout that sounded more like a yelp due to seeing another of herself along with two Stings and Rogues, and Team Fairy Tail. The rest of the staff just laughed at her sudden outburst. Weisskopf approached her then playfully patted her shoulders.

"Yukino! Calm down, alright? Come to my office later and I'll explain this to ya, kay?" Weisskopf assured their Yukino.

"J-jawohl, mein F-Fuhrer" their Yukino replied in stutters.

"Jeez, cut that Fuhrer crap out, Sting'll work, kay?" Weisskopf told her playfully with a smile on his face.

"Okay, if that's what you want.. Sting." their Yukino stated quietly. She then gave a short salute and took off.

"He's just like our Sting! Not liking those formal titles, right Fro?" Lector enthusiastically stated.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cheerfully replied.

"That was Yukino Tierkreis, she'll meet us later." Weisskopf told the Earth-Landers. Aguria just eyed Tierkreis's general direction.

They then entered Weisskopf's rather spacious office, which looked exactly the same as the Fuhrer's office Team Fairy Tail stumbled upon in the ruined building, from the bookshelves, the tiger motifs, and the tiger statue.

Natsu stared at the tiger statue's head very intensely and started to prod it.

"Hey Fuhrer Sting! If I push this head, would a bookshelf door open up?" Natsu playfully asked. Weisskopf just chuckled at his antics.

"Nah, this time you lift the head up and press a red button there" Weisskopf then went to the statue and lifted its head up, showing the big, red button.

Natsu eyed the button with the very intention of pressing it, but then Weisskopf resetted the head back to its position abruptly.

"Nobody is gonna be pressing that anytime soon, though." Weisskopf playfully told Natsu, then he took off to his desk. Natsu stared at the head in disdain. Gray just snickered at the Fire Dragon Slayer's expression, which then escalated into a brawl in the Fuhrer's office.

Tierkreis then entered the office with a cup of coffee in her hand, who then handed it over to Weisskopf. He then gave a brief thanks.

Weisskopf then took a sip of the coffee, and gave a revolted look afterwards, tongue sticking out included.

"Jeez, Han's coffee still sucks! Ugh.." Weisskopf stated in disgust.

"I'll take it back to him, then. I'll get you some coffee from Fegelein instead." Tierkreis assured Weisskopf.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Yukino." Weisskopf then spaced out for a bit, thinking of who could make some great coffee.

Meanwhile, Tierkreis is in the process of introducing herself to the Earth-Landers.

"Greetings, I'm Yukino Tierkreis. Sorry I can't stay, duty calls." everyone then gave their "nice to meet ya" greetings as she attempted to exit the room. Aguria then approached her as she was about to open the door.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Yukino Aguria. Let's talk sometime, hmm?" Aguria asked Tierkreis.

"Of course! But, later!" Tierkreis then exited the room "rather unceremoniously", according to Gray. Aguria just stood her spot, dumbfounded.

Weisskopf then motioned the others to gather around him and to sit in the chairs available. He then made his fingers into a pyramid shape.

"So, I presume you must be curious about our world's Fairy Tail?" Weisskopf inquired.

"Yeah. You seem to hate them a lot, though." Gray replied, sounding a bit hostile.

"Of course we do! They invaded our fatherland!" Weisskopf yelled back. Gray backed up a bit, giving calm down gestures to Weisskopf.

"Fatherland? Your country?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you could say that." Weisskopf replied with a sigh.

"Great, Fairy Tail is the bad guy here." Lucy added, sounding sarcastic.

"Nah, its their leader that started everything. I was actually in good terms with their previous leader, but then the new prick ruined everything." Weisskopf stated angrily, his fist pounded on the desk.

"What happened?" Gray asked in a manner that won't offend Weisskopf.

"That's a story for some other time. Anyways, I have some Fairy Tail prisoners here..." Weisskopf then stood up from his seat, and pointed at Natsu and Gray, who were right beside each other.

"...and they're technically both of you." Weisskopf stated seriously.

"Me?! Us?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in panicky unison, pointing at themselves then at each other.

"Yep, you wanna see them? If ya want, you can also take em with ya to the other world outside, so I don't have to worry about them anymore." Weisskopf told the two.

"Another world?!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're another world that's been sucked in this other world. How about you guys accompany me to explore the world up top?" Weisskopf asked playfully.

"Oh, great. Just when things couldn't get ANY more complicated" Lucy complained in her head.

"Eh, sure, I guess?" Natsu then gave a glance to his guildmates, who were giving nods of approval. He then looked back to Weisskopf.

"But take us to these prisoners first." Natsu demanded.

"Alright, Rogue'll show ya the way" Weisskopf then hand-waved at Schwarzmann to lead them to the jails.

"Follow me." Schwarzmann then motioned at Natsu and Gray to follow him.

* * *

Schwarzmann then led them down a flight of stairs, until they reached the prison. They walked through a dark and gritty hallway with very dim lighting, and with apparent jail cells on both sides; all are empty. They then reached the farthest cell that contained two individuals that appeared to be sleeping and were covered by the shadows. Schwarzmann then opened the jail cell with a key, and turned on its lights.

The sight before Natsu and Gray horrified them instead of surprising them. Natsu grabbed Schwarzmann by his shirt collar out of rage.

"What did you guys do to them?!" Natsu angrily asked Schwarzmann who looked very nonchalant at the moment.

In the cell are another Natsu and Gray, but both looked heavily bruised and are covered in dried blood in most parts of their body. They also have a lot of cuts, mostly on their arms. The other Natsu is the one ironically missing a shirt, while the other Gray seemed to be fully clothed.

"We wanted answers, so we tortured them." Schwarzmann nonchalantly replied to Natsu.

" **TORTURED?! WHY YOU-** " Natsu flipped, and was about to punch Schwarzmann in the face...

"Natsu. Don't." Gray stopped Natsu's fist mid-flight to Schwarzmann's face. Natsu then abruptly released Schwarzmann from his death grip, who then fixed his shirt collar with a sigh.

"Hmph, anyways, we stopped torturing them and just locked them up here. Besides, what could a tankist and a conscript know about the Fairy Tail Soviet?" Schwarzmann nonchalantly stated before leaving for the Fuhrer's office.

"They're your problem now, and besides, we're not that inhumane to execute prisoners." He softly said behind the two before ascending the flight of stairs. The two gave him a grim look then Natsu just gave him a nod.

The two prisoners were awakened by the light, and were looking at the two Earth-Landers with mortified looks on their faces.

"W-who are you?!" the other Natsu asked scaredly. The other Gray just stood up and crossed his arms.

Natsu patted other Natsu's shoulder.

"Relax, we're not Sabertooth, see?" Natsu then showed other Natsu his guild mark, the latter then seemed to ease a bit. Gray then approached other Gray, and extended his hand to the other.

"We're here to get you guys out of here!" Gray told other Gray. Other Gray accepted his hand with reluctance but then both prisoners were dragged out of their cells and into a supply room of sorts. Gray looked for some clothes for the two and some medical supplies.

Then Natsu complained.

"Natsu, put a goddamn shirt on!" Natsu complained to the other him. "Great, I'm the pervert stripper in this world" he thought with a pout.

Gray snickered at his situation, while other Gray simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heheh, sorry. Lost it in the tank." other Natsu reacted nervously to Dragneel's complaint. Silence then enveloped the group, except for Gray's rummaging and slight cursing when some boxes fell on him. Then Natsu spoke.

"Were you guys the ones driving that tank stuck to the building now?" Natsu asked curiously, and slightly smirking.

"Uh-huh, yep, that's us. Well, we hijacked it, actually, heheh." other Natsu replied nervously, to which Natsu just beamed at the response.

"So you're the guys with big balls or tiny brains or both?" Gray asked from the other room, slightly yelling, and slightly snickering.

"What did you say?!" other Gray stood up while yelling back angrily.

"Calm down, it's something one of our friends said when they saw that situation." Gray assured other Gray, who then proceeded to sit on a crate, which then broke as soon as he sat on it; the crate contained boxes of mini-lacrimas that were to be used for telephone masts.

"Ohh, I'm so going to slam his fucking fingers in that tank's hatch. REPEATEDLY." other Gray angrily vented.

"Is slamming fingers in a hatch repeatedly the latest trend now? Maan, that's the second time I heard that today." Natsu complained.

Silence enveloped them again, mainly to let other Gray simmer down. After some time, Natsu asked yet again another question.

"What're your names? I meant your surnames?" Natsu asked. This piqued the curiousity of Gray, who seems to have stopped rummaging.

"I'm Natsu Zmeyevski, and he's-" other Natsu got cut-off.

"-Gray Severin." other Gray continued, albeit coldly and pouting.

"He has anger management issues. We're working on that, though, right?" Zmeyevski then looked at Severin nervously, giving a nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure, tovarisch." Severin scoffed, pouting.

"So in short, Gray Severin has anger management issues, and Natsu Zmeyevski is really timid? Like Dragion? He can't be that timid since he's in the military, right?" Fullbuster thought to himself while rummaging for buried treasure ala medical supplies and clothes.

Fullbuster eventually found some medical supplies and some unmarked fatigues for the two; a grey t-shirt and dark grey pants. Fullbuster and Dragneel then patched their respective counterparts up, then they left the store room for the Fuhrer's office.

They went past a firing range, where they heard a soldier that can't hit a target, shouting "We should all have Sturmgewehrs! You get a Sturmgewehr!-" the soldier pointed at Zmeyevski, "You get a Sturmgewehr!-" he pointed at Fullbuster, he then raised his hands and looked at the ceiling in desperation, "Everyone gets Sturmgewehrs!" the soldier shouted, then proceeded to throw his gun (An MP-40) to the ground, then he angrily storms off.

They immediately left the scene rather amused and spotted their other comrades along with Weisskopf and Schwarzmann, standing in the main hall, who happened to be waiting for them.

The Earth-Landers spotted the other Natsu and Gray.

"Great, another pair of those idiots..." Gajeel voiced out, annoyed.

"I seriously hope they're not as destructive as those two." Erza stated, glancing at the Ice-Make mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"They don't look happy seeing us..." Happy mentioned, seeing Zmeyevski looking sad and Severin looking pissed, arms crossed.

Weisskopf then motioned the group to follow him and Schwarzmann along the vast, ornate, and dusty main hallway. They stopped in front of a big, metal door that Schwarzmann mentioned is a "hermetic door".

"Wilhelm, open the door, ja?" Weisskopf ordered the door guard.

"Jawohl, Fuhrer Weisskopf." the door guard replied.

The soldier, Wilhelm, then went into a little room with a control panel. Soon afterwards, the door made some hissing and mechanical creaking sounds. The door then began to move.

"That's a really big door..." Dragneel thought.

* * *

 **EDOLASIANS**

Morozov has just finished telling the Edolasians his little story.

"So, he doesn't hate us, but he's taking out his anger **ON US?!** " Surge asked at Morozov quite irritatedly.

"It's his way of coping, alright?" Morozov replied to the little outburst.

"I understand, but can you please tell him to stop? We can just talk about it as friends instead, an alternative to what he's doing now."

Dragion said with a voice full of worry.

"Look, Natsu-" Dragion cut him off.

"Please?" Dragion appealed to Morozov with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Morozov stared at Dragion's teary puppy-dog eyes for some time with a questioning look, hoping to drive him off; it didn't work, and he gave in.

"I'll talk to him, but no promises, alright?" Morozov sternly told Dragion.

"Thank you, Gray!" Dragion beamed. Surge glanced to Dragion, thinking it was him being called. Morozov just sighed.

Just then, Dragonov went through the white double-doors, brisk-walking rapidly.

"Zeref has something to tell us, something important." Dragonov told Morozov, then sped back through the doors. Morozov motioned for the two

Edolasians to follow him. They went through a metal door labeled "Zeref".

There, they rendezvoused with Dragonov and Zeref, who wore a white lab coat and a pair of glasses. Zeref's lab is medium-sized filled with computers, servers, and a lot of tech gizmos, such as a white and armored "suit" or "robot" labeled "Excal Mk.1".

Zeref's voice broke the intense gawking of the two Edolasians, who were doing so with the numerous gizmos around the lab.

"Okay, officers. I believe I can explain why these two are here, and the rest of their comrades.." Zeref said while typing into a terminal.

"Alright, go on." Dragonov motioned for Zeref to continue.

"Right, you see, this isn't the first time my project has gone haywire..." He continued, still typing into a terminal.

"This is the second time?" Dragonov asked scoldingly. Zeref then went went to another terminal.

"Ehrm, more like fourth? I think?" He replied with uncertainty, staring at a terminal's screen. Morozov got impatient.

"Tell us what your experiment does!" Morozov asked, slightly yelling, causing Zeref to back off the terminal.

"It's supposed to be a portal that takes things that go through it from this portal to another portal in this world only. It also works as a teleport." Zeref explained, giving small glances to a terminal beside him. Morozov rolled his eyes at Zeref's terminal obsession.

"Then why is it apparently sucking in other worlds, other Fairy Tails specifically, into our world?!" Morozov yelled, getting more impatient.

"A misconfiguration? A flux? I don't really know either." Zeref replied nervously. Morozov was about to yell again until Dragion interjected.

"Can you reconfigure that thing to take us back home?" Dragion asked Zeref timidly, raising a finger.

"I'm not sure. But if it can do this, it can do the opposite as well, like with my other projects. I'll try." Zeref said, typing into yet another terminal.

"Please. And thank you." Dragion thanked and smiled a little to Zeref, who was too busy with the terminal in front of him.

"It's my fault, and my error. So I'll fix it." Zeref said, still typing into said terminal.

After some time of typing, Zeref looked to the two officers with a serious look plastered to his face.

"Officers, please tell Kommissar Faustin about this. Perhaps he'll release their comrades and put them under protective custody for the time." Zeref told the officers.

"We'll see." Morozov replied with uncertainty.

The officers were about to head out, until Dragonov stalled to ask something.

"And one other thing..." Dragonov stated, pointing his a finger upward like he just thought of the solution for world peace.

"Yes?" Zeref replied flatly, busy with yet another terminal.

"Can you tell what world's the device has sucked in?" Dragonov asked, pointing at Zeref, who then looked surprised by the gesture.

"I dunno. but there are logs. I'll check those out." Zeref then went to a terminal with a big screen; the main terminal.

"This guy and his obsession with terminals..." Morozov voiced in his head. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Zeref then started typing into said terminal, which showed a long line of green text labeled "コントロールログ" against a black background. He noticed the confused look of the Edolasians, so he pressed a button which apparently translated the green text.

"Well, these are the logs..." Zeref then motioned his hand to the big screen, then he went to a nearby terminal.

* * *

 **ANIMA CONTROL LOGS-LAST UPDATED, SEPTEMBER 12 Y2016**

 **\\\**

 **Y2070, CAPE JORGENSEN, ARCTOS**

 **SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED:**

 **x21 HUMANS**

 **\\\**

 **Y2033, MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

 **SUBJECTS IDENTIFED:**

 **x27 UNKNOWN BIPEDAL CREATURES**

 **\\\**

 **Y1945, SABERBURG, RHEINLAND**

 **SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED:**

 **x122 HUMANS**

 **x5 CANINE QUADRUPEDS**

 **x7 FELINE QUADRUPEDS**

 **x1 UNKNOWN HUMANOID**

 **\\\**

 **X786, ROYAL CITY, KINGDOM OF EDOLAS**

 **SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED:**

 **x8 HUMANS**

 **\\\**

 **X793, MAGNOLIA, KINGDOM OF FIORE**

 **x12 HUMANS**

 **x5 FELINE BIPEDALS**

 **\\\**

* * *

"Daaaamn, that's a lot of worlds." Morozov stated, sounding like a gang-banger. Dragonov responded with a little prod.

The group eyed the screen like it's the best revelation ever, then came to some conclusions.

"I think this is where those unknown creatures came from..." Dragonov then pointed to Y2033.

"And I think I know where the weird futuristic architecture and tech in Sector 7 came from..." Morozov pointed to Y2070.

"Gray! Y1945 is the Reich's and Soviet's world! The city is such a dead giveaway, Saberburg..." Dragonov chimed, then turning a bit sad.

"Heh, I think there are like, two more of us, Natsu. Minus these two and those guys at Exhibition." Morozov mentioned joyfully, trying to cheer up Dragonov.

"But the ones from Cape Jorgensen could be dead, y'know? Look at Sector 7..." Dragonov reminded his comrade.

"They could've fled to Downtown, who knows? We could check the database..." Morozov then brought out his phone to check.

"They could be unregistered." Dragonov stated.

"But-" Morozov got cut off.

"No buts, Gray. Let's just focus on finding a way for these two to get home." Dragonov replied sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Morozov replied in defeat. He used his phone again to text.

"How're those two Soviets, though? I hope other Natsu is fine..." Dragonov thought with worry.

* * *

The two Edolas boys are coming to their own conclusions as well.

"Earth-Land is here, Gray. Look at X793..." Dragion pointed at X793.

"Magnolia, Kingdom of Fiore. And with five feline bipedals, the Exceeds. Heh." Surge stated, reading the screen.

"And there are other worlds, too. So there are more Natsus apart from me, Dragonov, and Dragneel?" Dragion happily asked.

"And more Grays, Juvias..." Surge replied in a loud sing-song voice while raising his hands. Dragion responded to the antic with a short laugh.

The two officers and Zeref, however, responded with thoughts of "Is he high?".

"Okay, I get it, buddy." Dragion patted Surge's back.

* * *

The officers and the two Edolas boys then proceeded to go back to the squad car, Zeref accompanying them. Then a bunch of black off-roaders and SUVs pulled up to the parking lot of the research building. The sudden appearance of the vehicles startled the group, but it's Zeref that's startled the most, so much he started cowering in fear.

"S-shit! It's Raven Tail Security Consulting!" Zeref stuttered out. Dragonov shot him an angry glance.

"Did you make some deals with these damn bloodthirsty mercenaries?" Dragonov angrily inquired.

"I, uh, needed funding, so..." Zeref replied in a whispery voice.

"You could've just went to the Korpus, you know?" Dragonov scolded, earning a disgusted glance from Zeref.

"No way! Those drone-loving creeps charge more than what something is worth! And besides, their director, Nef Ayo, keeps on telling me to 'start talking' about 'secrets that cannot remain secret forever', so no." Zeref explained.

"But they don't look friendlyyyy." Dragonov mocked Zeref with a mock-happy voice.

"Ya' know what? Whatever. It's your funeral, Zeref." Morozov stated, eyeing the vehicles. He then grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch, we have a 10-66 and a 10-72, requesting support, over." Morozov spoke to his radio piece.

"10-4, Gray. A nearby officer has been dispatched to your location. Did ya' cause any collateral damage?" Leo, the dispatcher, replied.

" **NO** , Leo. Just a bunch of Raven Tail freaks." Morozov replied irritatedly.

"Riiight, I'm out, over." Leo stated with playful uncertainty

"Yeah, get over it, Leonov." Morozov playfully scoffed.

By then, men that're armored and armed to-the-teeth started to exit their vehicles. Their clothing is all monochrome with bits of golden lines. Some parts of their outfit like sleeves or their body armour has a symbol on it; this symbol looked like a deformed Fairy Tail's.

These "mercenaries" as they're called, aimed their weapons at the "Fairy Tail" group, which prompted the officers to clutch at their pistols and assume a defensive stance. And for the Edolasians along with Zeref, to back off from the potential blood-fest.

Then, a tall, bearded man, got out of the passenger seat from one of the SUVs. He walked ominously in front of the Fairy Tail group, then instructed his men to lower their weapons.

"Now, now. We don't wany any more problems with the CPD, especially Fairy Tail, do we?" the man stated, his men lowering their automatic weapons.

The officers continued glaring at the man.

"Ah, Sir Ivan, a pleasure... seeing you here.." Zeref nervously spoke, revealing the man's identity.

"Cut the formalities, Zeref. Where's the device?" Ivan demanded threateningly.

"It's not... done yet.." Zeref replied in a whispery voice.

"Not done yet, is it? Then maybe this'll speed things up!" Ivan then materialized a minigun out of seemingly thin air. The officers stared at the minigun with their eyes wide and their mouths gaping. Ivan snickered at their reactions.

"Sweet, mother of, **SHIT.** " Dragonov and Morozov exclaimed in unison.

"Where did that come from?!" Dragion and Surge exclaimed in their heads.

"That's must be Requip magic, gotta be." Zeref thought with an expressionless face.

Regaining their composture, Dragonov attempted to reason with Ivan.

"Whatever this thing is, he said it's not done." he says.

"Look, there are some... complications.." Zeref nervously interjects.

"What complications? It's been a **MONTH** already!" Ivan yelled, making the Edolasians run for the car, to which he just ignored.

Zeref then approached Dragonov.

"It's a WMD! Help me! I won't go to them anymore, I swear!" Zeref panickedly whispered to Dragonov.

"You're telling him to make some nuclear 'what-ever-the-fuqz-it' in exchange for funding?!" Dragonov yelled.

"Yes." Ivan deadpanned. Dragonov then motioned at Ivan to come closer.

"Well, you tell me exactly why you want it, and I'll very carefully explain to you..." Dragonov sternly told Ivan.

"...Why it cannot be." he finished jovially then giving a toothy grin to Morozov, who responded by mouthing "What?", along with a confused face.

"What?" Ivan flatly exclaimed.

Ivan aimed his weapon at the opposing group, to which his men and said group followed suit; "Some-kind-of-Mexican-Stand-Off 2.0".

" **I AM THE CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER OF RAVEN TAIL SECURITY CONSULTING! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!** " Ivan boomed in a fit of boiling rage.

"The law dictates that you can't have a doomsday bomb, big ravin' chief asshole!" Morozov said mockingly.

After a few seconds of aiming their guns at each other, a siren was then heard from the distance, then a white-and-black squad car with all-blue siren came into view. The sound and the vehicle is distinctively different from Fairy Tail's.

The officers looked pissed at seeing the white-black squad car

"Great, a white n' black Tailgater with blue sirens, whaddy'a think it is?" Dragonov asked Morozov in a jovial-annoyed manner, then they turned to face each other.

"Sabertooth." They flatly stated and nodded in unison.

Hearing the sirens, Ivan and his men made a dash for their cars. Ivan didn't look too pleased.

"I will deal with you later!" He shouted as their vehicles sped off.

"Yessir, yessir, yessir, **FUCK OFF, SIR!** " Dragonov shouted mockingly while waving his hand in a mock goodbye.

"Does that make you happy, fucknut?" Ivan shouted back, even though he was barely audible to the group. The officers snickered at his outburst.

"Kay-thanks-bye, Ivan the terrible!" The driver of the "Tailgater" shouted over the car's loudspeaker as they sped by the car.

Dragonov sighed at the driver's apparent "immaturity".

The white "Tailgater" sported black doors, a black trunk, a black hood, white Sabertooth logos on its rear doors, the word "POLICE" in white sprawled on its front doors, and the number "227" in black on the roof. It pulled up in front of the Fairy Tail group, still flashing its blue sirens.

The driver of the car went out, wearing dark blue pants with a red stripe down its sides, the same police-issue belt like Fairy Tail's, a light blue short-sleeved top, a badge with the Sabertooth logo on the left uppermost side of said top, and a radio just above the badge with its wire going down to the belt. The guy is also wearing fingerless gloves and aviator shades.

"Kommissar Lichtmann!" Morozov hollered, waving his hand.

"Sting..." Dragonov sighed.

* * *

 **Thoughts? And fun facts, for those that're interested: I got my familiar-looking lines from mostly Company of Heroes 1 and 2 along with Grand Theft Auto V. Also, you might've noticed the cars; yes, they're GTA V cars. I also thought of Sting driving a Stinger for a police sting but the idea won't work, obviously. xD Thank you for your continued interest in this work!**


	6. Anomalous Materials

**EARTH-LANDERS**

The "hermetic door" opened, splitting into two with one part ascending into the ceiling and the other descending into the floor. The opposite side showed a ruined and dusty pair of escalators leading to the surface. The team ascended its steps, blinded a bit by the sudden flash of light. Weisskopf and Eucliffe took the lead, cautiously ascending the rickety steps of the escalator.

"What's up there?" Eucliffe asked his "twin".

"We'll see. I honestly don't know." replied Weisskopf, followed by a nervous chuckle.

Once reaching the surface, they were greeted by the sight of numerous wrecked buildings with glass facades and sleek, futuristic features. Along with the buildings, cars of numerous makes and colors, all dusty and rusty with damaged windows, littered the streets. In the distance, numerous tall buildings graced the skyline, along with a lot of fog. The place looked very abandoned, though it gave a "not alone" kind of feeling as well.

"What's this place?" Eucliffe asked his "twin" again, in awe of his surroundings.

"Looks like a city? Well, what was part of this city." Weisskopf replied, then pointing to the skyline with skyscrapers.

"Those are some really tall buildings, Crocus' palace is nothing compared to those!" Eucliffe exclaimed at the sheer size and height of the skyscrapers.

"What?" Weisskopf asked.

"Ah, nothing." Eucliffe replied, which Weisskopf just brushed off. Weisskopf then gave the others an "all-clear" signal.

Then they proceeded to walk along the deserted roads, looking for signs that could help with their journey in the abandoned city. All they saw were LED signs that kept on flickering, broken lamp posts, dispensers of sorts, abandoned cars, more abandoned cars and WOW.. more abandoned cars.

"Just keep watch for anything or anyone. Whatever could lead us to... the right direction?" Weisskopf confusedly instructed. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

They walked along a boulevard laden with dead Cherry Blossoms and car wrecks. Their trip took about one to two hours of trekking along roads, avenues, and side streets. They were taking in the "sights" of "Genos Square", according to a sign Gajeel saw. Then, they saw something that really got their attention; a half-wrecked glass dome with a yellow Fairy Tail symbol and a lambda sign.

"Fairy Tail - Sector for Anomalous Materials?" Levy read the sign.

"Some... science-y place?" Lucy confusedly added.

"Fairy Tail is a bunch of smart-ass geniuses here, great.." Fullbuster sarcastically remarked.

The team entered the dome through a non-revolving revolving door. The inside of the place is all white; white tiles, white walls, white ceiling, but it's all coated with layers and layers of dust, amongst lots of clutter like computer terminals, desks, microscopes, and other stuff for conducting research.

"Everything here is so.. white." Dragneel said in awe.

"Oh wow, even the paper's white. Jackpot.." Fullbuster sarcastically remarked.

The sun was setting on the far distance; an orange-blue hue coloring the sky, which signaled the team's trekking to a halt. The skyscrapers in the distance started lighting up as well.

"Let's make camp here for now." Schwarzmann instructed the group.

Everyone then started to sit down either on the floor, or one of the surprisingly intact white, cushioned chairs. Then, a breaking sound was heard, and all looked to the source; Gray Severin sat on a chair that broke under him.

"Maybe you're not supposed to sit, Gray?" Zmeyevski jokingly told Severin, who then just glared at him. Snickers were evident amongst the team.

* * *

Time passed; it was night time, around 9 PM according to the surprisingly functioning holographic clock on the wall. The team were poking around the place, looking for stuff to use, or stuff of interest.

Dragneel found a functioning computer terminal, and began poking around with the buttons.

"What the heck is this thing?" Natsu pressed one button after another, until he pressed a button which caused the screen to light up. Dragneel

jumped in shock, then continued to stare at the screen which read:

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL - SECTOR FOR ANOMALOUS MATERIALS/ SYSTEM VER 0.227**

 **/RECEPTION TERMINAL - MENU**

 **[Reception logs]**

 **[Terminal access logs]**

 **[Messages]**

 **[Shelter controls]**

* * *

"Eh?" Dragneel then pondered on what each one does, then poked around with the arrows keys on the keyboard, which changed the highlighted area.

"Oh, so that's how this works." he added.

Just as he was fiddling around with the thing, Lucy spotted him on her scavenging run.

"Hey Natsu! Find anything?" Lucy chirped.

"There's this thing.." Dragneel then moved away to show Lucy the screen. She then stared at the screen, analyzing it.

"You press those arrows to move that thingy, but I don't know what it really does." Dragneel added, pointing at the keyboard.

"Oh? Then let's take a look." Lucy then pressed the up arrow, then pressed the enter key. The screen then changed its layout.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Dragneel asked in awe.

"Just a hunch. Now let's see what's in this thing.." Lucy replied, then moving her attention back to the terminal.

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL - SECTOR FOR ANOMALOUS MATERIALS/ SYSTEM VER 0.227**

 **/RECEPTION TERMINAL - RECEPTION LOGS**

 ****ERROR****

* * *

"Wow, great help."Lucy sarcastically remarked at the thing, then she pressed the escape key, another "hunch".

"Have you used something like this before?" Dragneel asked, quite surprised.

"No, I'm just getting these weird hunches, okay?" Lucy replied, then she went to the next category.

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL - SECTOR FOR ANOMALOUS MATERIALS/ SYSTEM VER 0.227**

 **/RECEPTION TERMINAL - ACCESS LOGS**

 **/SHOWING RECENT SIX**

 **23:59 - Arktis, Gray**

 **15:02 - Szkarlatska, Erza**

 **11:54 - Di Leone, Leo**

 **09:22 - Ryumoto, Natsu**

 **06:45 - Jager, Alzack**

 **03:55 - Siderea, Lucy**

* * *

"Now we know who's who here, sort of." Lucy stated

"How recent is this? Just a few hours ago or **CENTURIES AGO?!** " Dragneel yelled at the terminal, flames coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, calm down! Don't burn this thing!" Lucy chided Dragneel. Dragneel then just scoffed at the thing.

Lucy then continued to browse throught the terminal.

"What're your messages, hmm?" Lucy hummed, going to the next category.

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL - SECTOR OF ANOMALOUS MATERIALS/ SYSTEM VER 0.227**

 **/RECEPTION TERMINAL - MESSAGES**

 ****ERROR****

* * *

"And your message is an error.." Lucy then went to the next category, which really piqued her's and Dragneel's interest.

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL - SECTOR FOR ANOMALOUS MATERIALS/ SYSTEM VER 0.227**

 **/RECEPTION TERMINAL - SHELTER CONTROLS**

 **[Open passageway]**

 **[Initiate lockdown]**

* * *

The two intently stared at the "Open passageway" command, not paying attention to the more devastating "Inititate lockdown".

"Hmm, let's open this 'passageway'? See what lies ahead?" Lucy asked Dragneel.

"Yeah! I'm fired up now!" Dragneel replied, excited at the prospect of seeing "nerd" Natsu.

Lucy then pressed enter on "Open passageway", then "Yes" on the following "Are you sure?" prompt.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dome.

"Whatever this stuff is, it tastes really damn good!" Fullbuster remarked.

"Does it taste like fish?" Happy jovially asked the Ice-Make mage, eyes and mouth wide open, some drool coming out of the Exceed's wide-open mouth.

"Of course not, Happy. Not everything tastes like fish." Carla chastised the blue exceed, taking a small sip from her bottle.

"It's just some fizzy drink. Tastes good, though." Pantherlily added, staring at his own bottle.

"What the heck does this mean? I can't read this crap!" Gajeel irratedly stated, glaring at the wording that spelt "Корпус Кола" on the bottle.

"Oh, that says 'Korpus Kola'. Must be a soda of sorts." Zmeyevski informed Gajeel, who then gave an "oh" and drank some more.

"It says 'Kola', of course it's a soda!" Severin yelled at Zmeyevski. He then threw his bottle through a window, smashing it. The bottle crashed somewhere down below that caused a cat to screech.

"Jeez, what Panzer drove up your ass this morning?" Weisskopf reacted, grinning madly.

"That Tiger that we jammed into your building, that's what!" Severin yelled back, glaring. Weisskopf gave a mock salute, then returned to chatting with Eucliffe.

"Somebody's got their fingers repeatedly slammed in a hatch." Weisskopf told Eucliffe, who then nudged the Fuhrer on his shoulder.

The team suddenly felt a little shaking in the building, causing the accumulated dust to unsettle from the ceiling, coating the oh-so-white floor and some of the group.

They heard some mechanical whirring noises shortly afterwards.

"What the heck is that?! And what's happening?!" Levy asked quite panickedly.

"Maybe flame-brain is tearing the building down!" Fullbuster speculated. Everyone ran for cover, or made cover.

The shaking stopped, then the group started to investigate the building. They ended up in the lobby, where they noticed that there was suddenly a hole that engulfed the entire lobby area, a really perfect circle. Some sort of noise could also be heard from below.

Everyone just stared down at the big, pitch-dark hole.

"Where'd this come from?" Zmeyevski pondered, looking down at the big hole.

"If anybody tries to push me down, I'm giving you a serious can of whoop-ass." Eucliffe warned. Cheney rolled his eyes at the statement.

 **A few seconds of silence later...**

"Anybody wanna give it a try?" Levy suggested, giving a nervous laugh due to how stupid the idea sounded.

"Ladies first." Gajeel then motioned to the hole.

"Gee, thanks for the gentlemanly manners." Levy replied sarcastically.

The noise got closer and closer, and everyone went into their battle stances. Then they saw that it's just a circular, grey platform with a button stand on one edge.

"Sweet, an elevator! Now we don't have to push anyone down!" Weisskopf exclaimed, earning a "WTF" look from Eucliffe.

Levy then walked to the button platform, but before she was able to push the descend button, Lucy and Natsu Dragneel came running out through a door.

" **GUYS!** " they both yelled.

"We're right in front of you, no need for yelling, you know?" Eucliffe stated to the two.

"What is it?" Erza asked, wanting to get to the point.

"We found this.. thing with buttons, then we found out who're the people of this building, along with some open button for passageway to a shelter of some sort" Dragneel stated.

"This?" Erza then pointed at the platform.

"Yeah, we think so." Lucy added.

"Then hop in, we were just about to leave." Erza motioned towards the elevator. Lucy and Dragneel stepped on the platform. followed by Levy pushing the button, then the platform proceeded to descend.

 **Thirty seconds into the platform's descent..**

"Jeez, how far down is this 'shelter' place?" Dragneel complained, looking back up to the entrance, which shrank second by second.

"It's probably a fallout shelter, something I'm very sure you've never heard of, like nuclear weapons. Have you?" Weisskopf inquired.

" **NOPE.** " Dragneel replied in an instant.

"Thought so." Weisskopf stated.

"We do." Zmeyevski proclaimed, pointing at him and Severin, who just scoffed.

"Of course you do, we're from the same, damn world, unfortunately." Weisskopf deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

After about a minute and a half, the platform came to a full stop in front of a grey, metallic door. The door then opened, retracting to its sides.

The team went through the door, entering a dimly lit room with grey-colored metal panels for walls and flooring, both dusty and mildly rusty. Only one out of the four lights remained functional, since two of them fell to the ground and one was just flickering accompanied by electrical sparks. The room was empty save for a desk and a control panel, which was conveniently under the working light's bulb. The group made their way towards the control panel; the control panel consisted of a red button, an intercom, and a square-ish outlet of sorts.

"So, any bright ideas?" Weisskopf asked the group as he stared at the control panel.

Silence..

"Rogues?"

"Nope." Both Rogues replied in unison.

"Natsus?"

"Me? Uh, no, no idea." both Natsus replied in unison, startling each other.

"Grays?"

"Nada." Fullbuster replied. Severin stayed silent.

"Sting?"

"You? Me? Nothing, not really.." Eucliffe replied cheekily.

"Why don't you just press the red button, hmm?" Lucy interjected.

"Ehrm, big red buttons usually do something that kills everyone, so I don't know-" Weisskopf nervously stated before being cut-off.

" **FOR FUCK'S SAKE!** " Severin then pounded the button in a fit of impotent rage, earning him "WTF" looks.

"Great, you'll kill us all.." Weisskopf stated as he looked at Severin in disdain.

"At least I killed the Fuhrer and his lackeys-" Severin boasted as he crossed his arms. Then Erza grabbed him by his shirt's collar.

"Your irresponsible act could spell disaster for us all. I deem it fit to punish you." she declared.

"Oh ho ho, go ahead, see if I care." Severin flatly replied.

A voice suddenly sounded through the control panel, startling everyone, and forcing Erza to unceremoniously plop Severin down to the floor.

" **これは百万分の時間今月です！まさか！私たちはボーリングに行くにしたくありません！** " a voice shouted through the control panel's intercom.

Dumbfounded, the group exclaimed "What?" all at once.

"Oh, English. Go away, that's what." the voice stated.

"Is this Fairy Tail Sector for Anomalous Materials?" Lucy asked.

"Go away this instant. I will not be answering any questions." the voice stated.

"Hey, come on! We're Fairy Tail too! Not kinda from here.. but still Fairy Tail!" Dragneel shouted at the intercom.

"Depart immediately or we'll be forced to take action." the voice replied with a rather strained tone.

"Just let us in! Let's talk!" Fullbuster attempted to reason with the voice.

"You've forced our hand.." the voice stated in an ominous tone.

Two turrets suddenly popped up on the wall in front of them, then proceeded to shoot at them in rapid fire mode with blue laser beams. The group took cover behind the control panel and Fullbuster's Ice-Shield.

"Hey! We're not looking for trouble! We're just looking for Fairy Tail!" Dragneel shouted at the intercom, where the voice is coming from.

"Still alive? That's surprising. We just want you gone, so be gone!" the voice shouted.

Two wall panels suddenly opened up, then around three to six humanoid figures started to jump out of them. The figures looked human, wearing all white jumpsuits with all white protective gear. Armed with white, blocky rifles, they opened fire on the group; the rifles firing the same blue laser as the turrets.

"Engaging hostile target." a humanoid declared in a high-pitched robotic voice.

"Your termination is imminent." another humanoid stated in a mid-pitched robotic voice.

"By order of Fairy Tail, you must be destroyed." another humanoid stated in a low-pitched robotic voice. This one was carrying a riot shield.

"So this place is Fairy Tail! That guy.. thing.. said it!" Fullbuster shouted, trying to hold back the lasers with his Ice-Shield.

"Engaged in combat." the riot shield humanoid declared, crouching and holding up his shield while shooting scattered laser beams all around Fullbuster's shield.

"Combat this!" Fullbuster then charged at the riot shielder. The blow sent the riot shielder flying into a wall, even creating a small crater and chipping some parts of its "skin" off, revealing a metal exoskeleton.

"Shutting down.." the riot shielder stated before falling down onto the floor with a metallic thud. Most of the group, including the other humanoids, stopped for a bit to gawk at the revelation; the other humanoids were just shocked.

"Don't just stand there and watch, take these things out!" Fullbuster exclaimed, motioning at the humanoids that were still gawking at their shut-down comrade.

The group then started to attack; Dragneel gave the humanoids one Fire Dragon's Iron Fist after another, Gajeel literally chewed them up and spat them out, Fullbuster gave ice attack after ice attack, Erza cut them in half, Levy scripted them to shut down, Lucy summoned Leo to "shed some light" on the situation along with Eucliffe, Weisskopf and Scharzmann unholsterd their Lugers then opened fire along with Zmeyevski and Severin with their Tokarevs, although Severin was so pissed he clobbered them with his pistol instead, and so on..

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"28? 29?" Dragneel pondered how many there were of the humanoids.

"Try 40, or more." Fullbuster corrected, pointing at the heaps of metallic scrap.

"Magic sure is magical, ain't it?" Weisskopf punned, "describing" the magic powers of the Earth-Landers.

"Shut up, you dummkopf." Schwarzmann playfully scolded Weisskopf.

Everyone was looking around the "scrap heaps" for a way in, even a way out of the hole. Pile upon pile of metal exoskeletons and laser rifles, they combed the entire room, but found no entry or exit points. Severin was rather busy shooting off the heads of the already non-functioning humanoids out of anger.

Lucy got an idea, then she went over to the intercom, going to try again with opening their door, wherever it is.

"Can you open now?" Lucy asked cheerfully towards the intercom.

A sigh was heard. "Why the persistence?" the voice stated defeatedly.

"We're just curious, okay? Like, how do you people behave? Look like, a bit. We're from a parallel world and we'd pretty much like to meet you guys!" Lucy chimed.

"If only these cameras worked... maybe we could believe you, and we wouldn't have to waste so many synths..." the voice said defeatedly.

"Hmm?" Lucy then got an idea; earn their trust.

"Maybe we could.. nah." the voice said.

"What's that? You could tell us. Anything to gain your trust." Lucy chimed.

There was a pause for ten seconds...

"Do you see that outlet in the control panel?" the voice asked.

Lucy looked to the rectangular outlet. "Yeah, I see it. What about it?" Lucy inquired.

"You said you were from a parallel world, correct?" the voice asked.

"Yep." Lucy replied happily, happy to know this was going somewhere.

"Now listen, there's a metal box somewhere there. Get it." the voice instructed.

Lucy then looked for a metal box around the control panel's area to no avail. She then shouted to the others for help.

"You guys! If any of you see a metal box, bring it here!" Lucy shouted, earning verbal acknowledgements from the group.

A few minutes later, Gajeel brought forth a dark grey metal box, its lid missing, apparently being chewed on by Gajeel.

"Seriously?" Lucy deadpanned, observing the container's lid getting chewed on by Gajeel.

"Gotta restore my Magic Power, ya know?" Gajeel replied, still chewing on the metal.

"Thanks anyway." and with that, Gajeel took off. Lucy looked at its contents; the box contained three squareish objects, with wires attached to them that look like they would fit in perfecly in the outlet.

"Alright, I got the box. There are 3 things here that I think are gonna be plugged into this outlet thingy?" Lucy asked.

"Correct. The one with a vial is a blood scanner, the one with a panel is a fingerprint scanner, and the one with a receptacle that looks like a pair of goggles is an eye scanner. Pick one of those, and attach it to the control panel." the voice instructed.

"Alright". Lucy then took her time picking until she was interrupted by "The Rambunctious Duo".

"Found something, Lucy?" Dragneel asked.

"Yeah, the guy says I should pick from one of these three scanners. One is for blood, one is for fingerprints, and one is for the eyes." Lucy stated.

"Pick the one that'll give us the biggest chance to get in. Which is?" Fullbuster added.

"I gotta ask." Lucy then went to ask at the intercom.

"Hey there, which scanner do you think I should use?" Lucy inquired the voice.

"Oh, you? Umm, I'd get more data with blood." the voice stated, sounding sleepy.

" **OHHHH NO** " Lucy mentally freaked. By the time she went to attach the thing, the two already did.

"Did it for ya." The two stated in unison, a huge grin on their faces.

" **So-there-It's-attached-now-what?** " Lucy hurriedly spoke.

"I'd need a blood sample." the voice nonchalantly replied.

"Me?" Lucy asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"No." the voice replied. Lucy sighed in relief. "Do you have a pink-haired companion with you?" the voice added.

Lucy then looked at Natsu Dragneel, then at Natsu Zmeyevski. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Them. I'm getting the blood sample from them. Now get to it before I change my mind." the voice replied sleepily.

Lucy then faced Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu. The guy wants your blood sample." Lucy cheerfully told Dragneel.

"What?" Dragneel's face lost coloration.

"You heard the guy, now for a little cut.." Fullbuster said, a **REALLY BIG** grin plastered on his face, preparing an Ice-Knife.

" **NO!** " Dragneel yelled, yanking himself away from the Ice-Make mage.

"Aww, scared, Natsu?" Fullbuster mocked Dragneel, who then gave him a glare. Lucy raised her arms in defeat, going to the alternative to avoid a fight

between the two.

"I'm gonna ask other you, K?" Lucy said, making Dragneel go back into cheerful mode.

" **THANKS LUCY!** " Dragneel chimed.

"Just hope he says yes." Lucy said with an evil grin accompanied by a glint in her eyes, causing Dragneel to lose coloration again.

Lucy walked over to Zmeyevski, who magically lost his shirt. "The 'Gray' of their world, eh? I wonder what's his story. If Gray's is training with Ur, then what's his?" Lucy thought. She then tapped him on the shoulder. Zmeyevski looked over.

"Oh hiya Miss Lucy. Yeah?" Zmeyevski asked shyly.

"Do you mind giving a blood sample?" Lucy asked.

"For what?" Zmeyevski inquired, looking confused.

"The voice wants it for analyzing or something. Our Natsu doesn't want to, so I hope you could." Lucy then gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Eh, sure." Zmeyevski replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" Lucy replied, surprised.

"Yeah, it's just a bit of blood." Zmeyevski replied.

"Wow." Lucy deadpanned

Lucy then led Zmeyevski to the control panel, where the scanner and The Two were residing. Fullbuster caught sight of Zmeyevski going with Lucy.

"Lucky you, other Natsu agreed." Fullbuster mocked Dragneel.

"Whatever." Dragneel scoffed.

"Aaand, he's missing his shirt." Fullbuster added. "What's his story?" he thought.

"Now I'm the pervert stripper, hmph." Dragneel stated, irritated. Fullbuster snickered at the comment.

Zmeyevski then inspected the scanner for a bit, then turned to the three for a cutting tool.

"Anyone got a knife?" Zmeyevski asked the trio. Fullbuster formed an Ice-Knife in response.

"Got one right here." Fullbuster proclaimed. Zmeyevski then swiped his pointer finger in one fluid motion, shocking the three.

"What the hell, man?!" they shouted with pure "WTF" faces.

Zmeyevski then placed some drops of blood into the vial. "What? It's just a cut. I've had worse." he said, grinning. He then took a handkerchief

from one of his pockets and wrapped it around the cut, then walked back to where he was earlier.

Lucy then went to spoke to the intercom.

"There's your pink-haired's blood. What's your name, though?" Lucy inquired.

No reply.

"Hello? You there?" Lucy asked, waving a hand in front of the intercom for some reason.

"I'm busy analyzing." the voice finally replied irritatedly. Lucy then just stood in front of the intercom for a minute, until everyone heard a mechanical whirring noise, and an alarm with its accompanying lights. A huge section of the wall in front of the control panel retracted, showing a big, black, circular blast door with the number 2 in a big, bold, and white font. The movement caught everyone's attention by surprise, some even falling onto one of the scrap heaps.

The intercom spoke again, grabbing Lucy's attention from the door.

"There's a reason why I specifically wanted a blood sample of a pink-haired person from Fairy Tail.." the voice asked.

"I think I know." Lucy deadpanned. She already knew the answer.

"Well, I have pink-hair myself." the voice stated anyway, then the intercom went offline.

The blast door opened accompanied by an air suction soun. It then moved upward rather slowly, showing a rectangular door inside. The door had a light indicator on its far sides, currently colored yellow, which turned green after a moment. It opened up shortly, going up into the ceiling. A catwalk then retracted from the base of the elevated room where the rectangular door is, setting on the floor beside the control panel.

Three figures stepped forward, two of them were the so-called "synths"; metallic exoskeletons. Both of them were armed with the same laser rifles as earlier, and each one was positioned beside another figure; said figure isn't a synth, rather a male human with glasses, and a lab coat; a scientist. What's odd is that this scientist is carrying around a heavy-looking weapon that's slung over his shoulder, and the fact that his hair is pink..

"Natsu. Natsu Ryumoto. Chief Analyst of Fairy Tail, Sector for Anomalous Materials."

* * *

 **EDOLASIANS**

The driver of the "Tailgater" exited the vehicle. There's a catch, though. They thought it was this "Sting Lichtmann".

"Rogue?!" both officers exclaimed. Said Rogue then got out of his car and gave a hand-wave at the two.

"Sting is sick, so I'm alone on this shift." he informed the two officers, who gave him questioning looks in response.

"Seriously, what kind of kommissar chooses to do 'kommissar' work and field work at the same time?" their Rogue added, sounding and looking irritated.

"A workaholic, maybe?" Dragonov replied, doing a "I dunno" gesture.

"Well, look where that got him. He has to lighten up sooner or later. It could kill him someday." the Rogue added, his voice going soft on the "kill" part.

"Still not an excuse as to why you took his squad car?" Morozov stated, pointing at the Tailgater squad car.

"Correction, **OUR** squad car." their Rogue retaliated, raising a finger up.

"Me and Sting are shift partners, although I don't know why he picked me. You forgot?" their Rogue asked, giving Dragonov a scolding look.

"Oh." Dragonov flatly replied.

"Maybe he just needs your fun side to lighten him up. Seriously, listening to him talk is like listening to a lecture; boring. I have no idea why Gray looks so happy seeing him, though." Dragonov added, rolling his eyes at the idea of someone being ecstatic at the prospect of seeing Sting Lichtmann.

Dragonov and their Rogue proceeded to have a discussion about the events earlier in detail. Meanwhile, Morozov is trying to lift the spirits of the Edolas boys through some creative talking. Zeref is left to lament about what to do with the WMD.

* * *

 **10 Minutes later...**

"By the way, isn't it against protocol to go on patrols alone?" Dragonov asked their Rogue, giving a scolding glance. Their Rogue approached Dragonov just enough to be in whispering distance.

"Don't tell Sting, he thinks I'm with Rufus, who apparently forgot and slept the day away." he whispered to Dragonov in a serious manner. Dragonov backed up afterwards.

"Oh, wow. Solid police work, Kuroshima." Dragonov replied sarcastically, knowing that it IS against protocol. He then decided to stay quiet about it, preferring not to get caught up in one of Sting's lectures.

Their Rogue, surnamed Kuroshima, then went back to the Tailgater, hoping to get back to the station already.

"What's the deal with Raven Tail?" Kuroshima inquired, Dragonov not telling him that part of their escapades earlier.

"Nothing you need to worry about, that's been taken care of." Dragonov then mouthed to Morozov to "Get Zeref's sorry ass back here!", to which he replied with a grunt, but complied anyways. Zeref went back to his lab earlier, probably to fiddle around with his very precious terminals.

"Uh, yeah, sure.." Kuroshima replied with a hint of suspicion. He sat on the driver's seat of the Tailgater shortly afterwards.

"Anyway, if that's all, I'm gonna go back to Sabertooth and clock off, then imma party.." Kuroshima added in a cheery voice, shutting his door afterwards.

"Yeah, have fun, whatever.." Dragonov stated in a whispery yet mocking voice. He then waved to Kuroshima as he pulled out of the parking lot, who responded with a honk of his horn, followed by the switching off his squad car's sirens.

Dragonov watched the White-and-Black Tailgater drive off into the San Andreas Freeway, a stretch of freeway just between Alderney and Del Perro; the trafficky place. Dragonov then noticed Morozov "gently" guiding Zeref over to him. Dragonov went up to Zeref's face, giving him a very serious glare.

" **Go. To. The. Korpus. OK?** " Dragonov emphasized every single word as he glared at Zeref's own black eyes, persuading him to seek a different group for his funding. Apparently, all he could of was the Korpus, whereas there were many scientific groups around the city like The Institute of Technology, The Scientific Academy for Advanced Technologies, or the Umbrella Corporation. Zeref could've gotten funding from the very research facility he was working in, but due to a recent research accident involving crystals and combustible lemons, they're not doing very well at the moment.

"No more Raven Tail, I can promise you that!" Zeref assured Dragonov panickedly, putting his hands in front of him as a "calm down" gesture.

* * *

They were back on the road, Dragonov behind the wheel, Morozov calling shotgun, and both Dragion and Surge in the backseat but with less restrictions this time. It was past midnight, and they were heading for Fairy Tail's Police HQ in Downtown Central.

They passed by Empire Park, a very lush and tree-laden area in the middle of all the tall concrete-and-glass skyscrapers of Downtown Central, then Fort Bradley, a colonial star fort that's being used as a military installation. Then they finally made it to Fairy Tail HQ, a 6-story glass-and-steel structure with its very own sign showcasing the Fairy Tail police crest; a white shield with the scales of justice along with two pairs of adjacent stars on two ends and some dual pistols up top on the foreground, with the Fairy Tail logo in black on the background. The building's named "Oberon Plaza".

"Is this you're HQ?" Dragion asked the officers sleepily. Morozov was about to reply until Dragonov butted in.

"No, it's Sabertooth's.." he sarcastically replied as he exited the squad car, brisk walking through the front door of the HQ.

"Sabertooth?" Dragion asked Morozov. Surge was busy looking at the really foreign-looking building.

"Another police division here in Central City. There's no Sabertooth in your world?" Morozov asked the confused pink-haired Edolasian.

"Not one that we heard of, no." Dragion replied, still thinking of anything named Sabertooth back in Edolas, but nothing came to mind.

Morozov gave him a nod of confirmation, then exited the car. He then went to Dragion's door, opening it for the Edolasians, earning him some thanks from both boys. The trio then went through the front door of the HQ. As they got inside, Morozov told the two Edolasians to sit on some plastic benches adjacent to the door and some planter boxes as he went to do his business. They heard Officer Morozov talk a bit with the woman at the front desk. Morozov went about with his business afterwards.

All they could do for the time was sit, and look at their surroundings; their surroundings consisted of dark grey walls with occasional wooden trimmings, white marble flooring, steel framing the exterior walls, planters with some weird all-white plant with no leaves, a sort of cafeteria to the right with plastic tables and chairs, a clock that read 12:59 right above the reception desk, and the police crest in the lobby's marble flooring. It was already 1 AM, so it wasn't so noisy and busy at the time, though they could make out a few people like the woman on the front desk being Cana, the man talking to said Cana about a perception drug being Jet, a guy in all-black sporting all-out protective gear and a heavy-caliber rifle being Alzack, a blond woman on the phone in a similiar attire to Morozov save for the long skirt and missing tie being Lucy, and a sleepy-looking woman clutching a cup of coffee and some folders being Levy, along with some faces they don't know like a tall blonde with a scar on his right eye, a guy with long green hair, and a black haired guy who has so many piercings and tattoos he would pass as being part of one of the city's notorious biker gangs rather than a cop.

* * *

They fell asleep at some point due to sleepiness and general boredom. Someone poked Dragion repeatedly until he stirred.

"Rise and shine, Dragion. Rise and shine.." an annoyed voice called to him.

"Five more minutes..." Dragion sleepily replied, his eyes still closed and smiling a bit, having a good dream.

* * *

 **A few seconds later...**

Dragion was suddenly awoken by a very loud guitar riff, he rose up in a speed that would rival a supercar.

The sound came from a flat, black rectangular device Dragonov was holding.

"About time you woke up..." Dragonov then put away the device into one of his jacket's inner pockets.

Dragonov looked different this time, he noticed; the officer was now wearing black baggy pants, white and red rubber shoes, and a sleeveless black vest with red trims that's unbuttoned, showing his well-defined chest and abs, a style that's reminiscent of Natsu Dragneel, along with a digital watch on his right hand's wrist, a pair of fingerless gloves and a dog tags necklace. His badge was nowhere to be seen, however.

"You look different today, Mister Dragonov." Dragion remarked, eyeing the other.

Dragonov shrugged at the "Mister" part. "Cut the 'Mister' part out, that's creepy. Dragonov or Natsu is just fine..." he told Dragion, suddenly realizing the last part of what he said in horror.

"What're you waking me up so early for, ..Natsu? And where's Gray?" Dragion asked timidly, still unsure if he should go with the "call me Natsu just like you!" thing. "A sign?" he thought to himself. Dragonov gave him a short questioning look due to the "Natsu" calling, earning him a scared Dragion, but then decided to just drop it after seeing the other's purely petrified expression.

"Your Gray is with my Gray. So come on and follow me, we'll be meeting them, and it's time for breakfast." Dragonov told the other nonchalantly, calming Dragion down from his petrified state.

Dragion looked at the lobby's clock, and it read 8:45.

"I am hungry..." Dragion noticed the grumbling of his stomach, giving Dragonov a nervous expression.

"Then come on, I'm not waiting any longer." Dragonov motioned for Dragion to follow as he went through the front door.

Dragion then got up and followed Dragonov out. As they exited, they were greeted by some weirded out glances from the other officers. Dragonov approached an orange-haired colleague with glasses who wore the same short-sleeved police uniform as him; before he changed clothes, that is.

"What's the matter, Leo? This ain't collateral damage, you know?" Dragonov remarked, reacting to Leo's glances towards the two.

"I only tease Gray about that, it doesn't apply to you." Leo stated, his eyes going back and forth from Dragonov to Dragion.

"Gee, thanks bro." Dragonov cheekily replied.

"At least you have your smarts to back up your brawns, I'll give you that." Leo stated, taking a sip of his coffee while pointing at Dragonov's forehead then abs, echoing his words,

"Gray kinda lacks in that department. Smarts, I mean." he added, chuckling a little.

"That kinda insults me, being his best friend..." Dragonov playfully stated, giving a "playfully questioning" look at the other officer.

"Alright, alright. Jeez." Leo replied, waving his free arm in defeat. He then turned to face Dragion, who still wasn't used to being looked at by the locals.

"Officer Dragonov here treating you right? You look way too well-mannered to be like him." Leo stated, giving Dragion a courtesy smile.

"Umm..." Dragion clasped his hands together, looking left and right.

"You're just disappointed that you don't have a 'twin'." Dragonov told Leo, playfully poking him. Leo then walked into the building, giving a brief "See yous" to the two.

After that little exchange, Dragonov then led Dragion to his car which is a red, sporty-looking four-door sedan. Dragonov opened the passenger's front door for Dragion, who was rather surprised he wasn't going to the back seat.

Dragonov closed the door and got in the driver's seat afterwards.

"What's this car's name? I noticed your other car has one on the steering wheel." Dragion attempted to make conversation with his "twin".

"Eh? That's not the name, it's the manufacturer of the car." Dragonov corrected Dragion. "What's with this guy?" he thought to himself.

"So, the manufacturer of this one is 'Cheval' and the other's is 'Bravado'?" Dragion asked, his voice growing quieter by every word.

"Yeah. The model name of this one is 'Fugitive', the other is a 'Buffalo S'. Satisfied?" Dragonov replied, noticing the other's uncomfortable behaviour around him.

"Yep! Thank you for the information." Dragion chimed, smiling, trying to alleviate Dragonov's apparent irritance with him.

"Whatever." Dragonov sighed, then he drove out of the parking spot in front of the building.

* * *

They went to the previously mentioned ramen shop on Liberty Ave; a small, brick-and-mortar, two-story structure in-between two other tall commercial structures. Dragonov parked beside an Ice White four-door, which he instantly recognized.

"Looks like Gray's here." Dragonov stated, looking at the Ice-White car.

"What car is that?" Dragion asked about said car.

"A Lampadati Felon." Dragonov replied, earning a smile as thanks from Dragion. Dragonov just sighed.

"Now it's time to get out." Dragonov stated as he exited the car. Dragion followed suit, gently closing the door.

The two walked to the front door of the ramen shop. Once inside, they looked for the Grays amongst all the Oriental decor such as bonsais, tapestries with Oriental characters drawn onto them, and red lanterns. They eventually found the two, having a lively conversation, laughs and all.

"Wish I could have relations like that with other Natsu..." Dragion thought to himself, looking at the two Grays being very friendly to each other.

"Oh hey you two. Sit there." Morozov told the two, then motioning to the side opposite of them. The Natsus sat in their respective places, Dragonov being in front. Morozov was simply wearing a blue polo with a white shirt and a pair of jeans.

Surge and Dragion were still wearing their usual outfits. A waitress then approached Dragonov and Dragion to get their order, but it was Dragonov who quickly gave the order.

"The usual ramen. Make it two." he quickly told the waitress.

"Of course, officer." she said, acknowledging the order. She eyed up Dragonov for a bit due to his choice of clothing, but then was told to "make it snappy" by Dragonov who noticed, which made her go back to work; with a scoff, though.

Morozov just snickered at the episode in front of him.

"Ya know, it's your fault for wearing such revealing clothing, I might even jump ya!" Morozov joked.

"You wish, popsicle. If you can't even get a girlfriend, I'm sure you won't be able to get a boyfriend, especially me of all people, and I know you!" Dragonov retaliated playfully, earning a "You got me" gesture from Morozov.

The hours passed with continued eating of Oriental delicacies and constant loud joking and conversation, although it's mostly between Dragonov and Morozov. Dragion and Surge chatted quietly amongst themselves. It's the two officer's three days off, so it was no problem to pass the time.

"Still wondering why you turned her down, I mean every single guy I know wouldn't pass up that opportunity! Just look at her..." Morozov said while looking at the waitress who has long hair, fair skin... and big busts.

"Not interested." Dragonov replied nonchalantly as he took a sip of his tea.

"You must be gay or something, not being interested in... her. She's really pretty." Morozov stated, rather amused at the thought of his best friend being gay, making him ROFL in his head.

"I might be, who knows? I just don't care right now, alright? Got work to do." Dragonov replied irritatedly, killing Morozov's ROFL thoughts.

"Alright, Mister Killjoy." Morozov replied as he held his hands up in defeat.

Dragonov shrugged again. "Jeez, enough with all the mister-mister crap. It's really creepy." he stated, sipping from his tea again.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Dragonov and Morozov are discussing some delicate matters, while Dragion and Surge continued to eat their ramen.

"What about them?" Morozov asked his companion, pointing at the two Edolasians.

"What about 'em?" Dragonov replied, taking a bite from his snack cakes.

"Have you talked to Zeref about anything useful? Like, how we could send them back to Edolas or wherever?" Morozov inquired.

"Oh yeah, Zeref told me that he's been in contact with some people in Sector 7. Weird..." Dragonov replied.

"That Wehrmacht?" Morozov asked with a voice laced with venom.

"Nah, not those krauts. A group of scientists, he said. They're inside some fallout shelter." Dragonov replied nonchalantly, surprising Morozov.

"Wanna check it out now?" Morozov suggested to his companion.

"Sure, but lemme finish this." Dragonov replied, eyeing his ramen.

"That's the same bowl of ramen from earlier, and you haven't even touched it?" Morozov stated in disbelief.

"I only eat a little, you know that. Plus if I finished it earlier, I would've ordered seconds, and I don't want to do that." Dragonov replied as he shoved some noodles into his mouth.

"Yeah, but, it's probably cold by now." Morozov stated with a rather disgusted look.

"Don't care, still delish." Dragonov replied as he chewed on the noodles.

* * *

After a few hours of eating and talking in the ramen shop, the Natsus and Grays went to their respective vehicles.

"So, we'll meet ya at the big, white dome of Genos Square, alright?" Morozov stated rather cheerfully as he let Surge inside his car.

"Yeah, okay." Dragonov flatly replied.

"We might take a little longer, though. I promised Gray Surge here some ice cream." Morozov stated as he a "thumbs up" gesture to Surge, who smiled.

"Whatever." Dragonov replied irritatedly. Morozov immediately took notice of Dragonov's cold nature.

"Why don't you treat Natsu Dragion over there, too? I mean, he's a good person and all, and he seems to look up to ya." Morozov stated in an attempt to persuade Dragonov.

"Whatever, Gray. Go on and get out of here before I throw a snowcone at ya." Dragonov joked as Morozov got in his car.

As the Ice-White Lampadati Felon drove off into the distance, Dragion was looking rather innocently at Dragonov with beady eyes.

"You want a treat, don't ya?" Dragonov concluded. Dragion nodded in spectacular speed.

Dragonov grunted. "Fine, there's an ice cream shop not far from here..."

* * *

After an excess of a half-hour for getting treats, Dragonov pulled up to one of Sector 7's fortified entrances. With just a wave to the guard,

he opened the chain-link gate for Dragonov to pass through. Eventually, after some very tight maneuvering through some very small openings in the

absolute flood of abandoned cars, they made it to a big, glass dome. A sign adorned its front entrance along with a Fairy Tail symbol and a lambda sign;

 **Fairy Tail - Sector for Anomalous Materials**

"This should be interesting." Morozov mumbled to himself, staring at the sign.

"What do you make of this, Gray?" Dragonov asked, pointing at the sign.

"I dunno, definitely not gonna be one of the many things I forget every day." Morozov replied as he took a picture of the sign with his smartphone.

"You two gonna enter with those?" Dragonov stated as he looked at the two Edolasians, still licking on their ice cream.

"We can't?" Dragion asked as he licked the top of his ice cream clean.

"You could, if you like dust-flavored ice cream, that is." Dragonov replied snarkily, referencing the heavily dusty state the interior is in. That prompted Dragion and Surge to finish their ice cream hastily.

They eventually entered through a non-revolving revolving door after their little "discussion". As they entered, a really big hole in the middle of the lobby caught their attention. Dragonov almost fell down on it, not looking on where he was going.

" **Chyoooort vozmiiii!** " Dragonov cursed at the top of his lungs as he lost his balance near the hole. Morozov quickly rushed to his aid upon hearing Dragonov curse..

"Gotcha!" Morozov gripped Dragonov's left hand, balancing the other. Dragonov collapsed on his butt on the white flooring.

"Wow! Thanks, Gray!" Dragonov exclaimed cheerfully at his fellow officer who saved him from certain death.

Dragion rushed to Dragonov's side for some reason. "Are you okay, ..Natsu?" he asked sheepishly. Dragonov unexpectedly beamed at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Dragonov chimed as he got up from the floor, ruffling Dragion's hair afterwards, which took Dragion by surprise. Shocked at what he was doing, Dragonov quickly retracted his hand and refused to look at the Edolasian, which kinda upset Dragion in the process.

Morozov noticed the little episode. "We gotta be careful here on in. I'm not prepared for any unforeseen consequences." he stated in an attempt to ward off the awkward atmosphere.

The two Edolasians slowly made their way to the hole's general area, being careful not to trip and fall into it. Surge went up to a button stand just beside the hole.

"Should I press this? Looks important." Surge asked. Morozov gave him a nod, prompting him to press it.

A mechanical whirring noise was then prevalent in the hole, and a minute later, it turned out to be an elevator platform.

"Alright guys, get in." Morozov instructed the group as he set foot on the platform.

As Dragion went to the platform, he tapped Dragonov's shoulder. "Natsu? ..what was that for?" he asked the other.

" **HUSH.** " Dragonov sternly told Dragion, who then went behind Morozov, shaking from fear.

"Don't be so cruel to him, jeez. You remind me of Ur." Morozov stated.

"How exactly do I remind you of her?" Dragonov spat.

"Heh, you come off as extremely intimidating and all that, but deep down inside..." Morozov teased Dragonov.

"..you're a real softie." he finished.

"Тише, эскимо. Вы хотите, чтобы я перетащить свою задницу к Бабе Яге?" Dragonov playfully threatened.

"You can try, тряпка." Morozov replied cheekily. Dragonov let out a chuckle in response.

* * *

 **A few minutes later on their descent...**

Dragonov brought out a GSh-18 pistol from his jacket's inner holster. Morozov gave him a questioning look afterwards.

"Insurance. You never know." Dragonov assured his companion. Morozov rolled his eyes at the reply.

"There's nothing down there, right?" Dragion asked Dragonov in a whispery voice.

"There's a group of people; scientists. We just don't know if they're nice." Dragonov replied nonchalantly, gripping his pistol even more.

Morozov brought out a red crowbar. "We better not have hostiles..." he thought. "Where'd that come from?" the Edolasians wondered, staring at the crowbar.

A few seconds later, the elevator finally arrived to their destination; the shelter's level. The elevator's grey, metallic door retracted afterwards. They were not prepared for the sight soon to unravel in front of their eyes; a flood of themselves and others they know. Both officers went into a defensive posture, guns drawn out, while the Edolasians took cover behind them.

"Dragion?!"

"Surge?!"

"Dragneel?"

"Fullbuster?

"Черт возьми."

"Eh?"

"Русский!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"К черту с этим."

"What. A. Mess."

"Oh look, more of these idiots.."

"Stings... ugh."

"Pink hair. Pink hair everywhere.."

"Miss Lucy.. Erza.."

"Подготовка к непредвиденным последствиям, eh?"

"これは、ボーリングについてすべきではありません..."

* * *

 **What're your thoughts? Come on, I could use some constructive criticism or simply your thoughts on certain subjects here. As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
